Surprises
by be my valentine
Summary: In this story, Bella is raped. What will Edward do? What will Jacob say? What happens when Bella gets pregnant? What is wrong with Bella and the baby? I'm sorry, this summary sucks, but this is my first fanfiction. I think you'll like it, so read please!
1. Surprises

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction! YAY!! I hope you like it and thanks for reading it!! Review please!!

Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, do you think I would be writing on fanfiction?

I wasn't prepared for what happened that day. No one was. Edward was especially over-protective after wards. Jacob was just as protective. I looked toward the corner of my room at one of the most important things in my life. I am very happy to have it in my life, but I wished it never happened. But I still will love it, no matter what happens.

I woke up just as sun light was beginning to filter through my window. I rolled over and smiled at seeing him. Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and pulled my face close to his. His icy lips gently touched mine, and my heat went wild as it usually did. He pulled away with a chuckle, and pulled me close to him. "Good morning." I said to him casually. I kissed him again, and my face pulled into a frown. He was leaving today to go hunting, and I understood that. But it hurt almost just as bad when he left me for those eight months. But it made me feel a little bit better knowing he'd be back.

"I'll be back on Monday, I promise. It will be like I never left." He laid his cheek against my hair.

"I wish that were true." But at least I was going to hang out with Jacob tonight. Jacob Black, my best friend, and were-wolf.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with Alice and not with that, that _dog._" He wrinkled his nose.

"Yes I'm sure." He sighed and crushed me to his chest.

"See you soon." And with that he was gone. I heaved a giant sigh and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water calmed me a little, but not as much as I hoped it would. I went back into my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and my brown sweater, and hopped down the steps two at a time. I wasn't particularly hungry; I was still trying to numb myself so I wouldn't miss Edward.

I forced my self to walk out the door and into my truck. I wanted to see Jacob, but I also just wanted to be alone. I decided Jacob. Whenever I'm alone, I start talking to things, and then they talk back. I don't want to have my dad come home and think that I'm becoming catatonic again. My truck wheezed itself awake and I pulled out of the drive way and started down to La Push. When I finally reached Jacob's house, he was already on his porch with a big smile on his face. Before I could get fully out of the car, his arms were already around me. "Bella, I'm so happy you're here!" He yelled, and absentmindedly tightened his grip around me.  
"Jake………...can't breathe," I managed to choke out. He let go of my waist and traded it for my hand. I laughed, and Edwards leaving didn't seem so bad.

"So do you want to ride the bikes, or do you want to do something else?" He asked as we sat down on his porch steps.  
"Umm, how about the bikes?" He smiled and we basically ran down to his shed to get them. We rode them for about an hour, and then we stopped near the edge of the cliffs. The cliffs that I jumped off of last year, the cliffs that also brought me and Edward back together. "So Mr. Handyman, what's new with you?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Same old, same old," he said with a sigh, and rested his head on mine. "I have to go meet up with Sam soon, but do you want to do something tonight?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. How about a movie?" He agreed. We decided we would meet each other at the movies in Port Angeles around eight o'clock. And with that we rode our bikes back to his house and I was soon driving my truck to mine. But being alone didn't suit me well. I cleaned the whole house and even made Charlie's dinner before he got back from the station. I was getting restless. As if on cue, Charlie opened the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, dinner smells great." He hung his belt and jacket on there pegs. I tried to calm myself down for Charlie's sake, but it wasn't working to well.

"I'm supposed to meet Jake in Port Angeles around eight, but I think I'm going to leave now and get some food before I meet him."

"Well, what about the food you made?"

"Stick the leftovers in the fridge." I said and I grabbed my keys and walked out the front door.

It didn't take as long as I had expected to get there. It was around seven when I tried to find a parking spot at Perkins. I couldn't find one, and no other restaurant looked appealing to me at that moment, so I drove my truck up the road and parked in a little parking garage on the first floor. As I walked down the street, I had this strange feeling. Like someone was watching me, following me. I picked up my pace and scurried down the street, but before I could get to Perkins, someone grabbed me and stuck there hand over my mouth. They drug me into an un-rented office space, shoved me into a corner and tied my hands behind my back. My kidnapper finally showed his face, but it was no one I knew. He looked to be in his forties, with no hair and a stubble on his face. He wasn't in the best shape, but boy was he strong. I tried to get up but he shoved me back down and tied my legs together with rope. I let out the loudest scream I could, but before I had even made a sound for a second, tape was over my mouth. I felt tears brimming in my eyes as he forced my pants and underwear down to my ankles, and forced himself into me.

Thats it for now. I don't know if I'll add more, but If I get enough good reviews, then I will! Thanks

Be my Valentine


	2. After

**Hey guys, this chapter is pretty bad, but here ya go anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyeer**

I couldn't stop shaking. The man who raped me left about twenty minutes ago, and unfortunately left me tied up. I continued to shake as I rolled over to the door of the office, and tried to find something sharp to cut the rope on my hands. There was a loose nail sticking out of one of the floor-boards and I scraped the rope against it until it broke. I then untied my legs and took the tape off of my mouth, and pulled up my pants and underwear. _What do I do now? _I thought to myself. My cell phone rang and interrupted my thoughts. "Hello?" I answered my voice still shaky.

"Bella, it's Jake, you were supposed to meet me at the movies almost an hour ago. Are you okay?" Jacob sounded really worried. _Should I tell him?_ "Bella? Are you there?"

"Yeah, um, sorry Jacob, I can't make it. I was going to call earlier, but I forgot. I'll talk to you later."

"Bella, are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Jake, bye." I couldn't face him right now. I couldn't face anyone. I ran all the way back to my truck, bumping and pushing through people. The drive back to my house couldn't have been any longer, and I ran into the house where Charlie was watching some game on TV.  
"Why are you home so early?" He asked. His eyes still glued to the TV.

"Um, it was a short movie. I'm going to bed." I wanted to be alone.

"Alright, good night." Charlie's attention went back to the game. If it ever left.

I curled up into a ball, and thought about what happened. _I got raped. Oh my God I got raped!_ I started to hyperventilate and cry. After hours of hearing myself bawling, I finally fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a start. My dreams had not been good to me. I was raped multiple times by the same creepy man. I got up and walked downstairs, hoping to find Charlie so I could talk to him and hopefully it would take my mind off of what happened last night. Charlie had already left for the station. But even if he hadn't left, how could I think that talking to him would take my mind off me being raped? I went back into my room and grabbed my toiletries and went to take a shower. When I came back, Edward was sitting on my rocking chair, surprised that I was in a towel. He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. I tried to return the gesture, but I guess it was a pitiful attempt because Edwards smile changed into a worried frown. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I said and grabbed a pair of sweats and my Veronica's t-shirt and scurried back to the bathroom to change. When I returned, Edward had the same frown. He picked me up and placed me gently on my bed and sat next to me.

"Bella, I know when you lying. What's wrong? Anythinh happen with Jacob?

"No, it's just..."

**OOOOO! Cliffhanger!!! Yeah I know, this chapter is extremley short and crappy, but I had a lot of stuff to do, but I wanted to get something out for my loyal first readers! THANKS SOOOO MUCH! I start Christmas vacation on Saturday, so I promise I'll write some great stuff over break! PLEASE KEEP READING!!! I'll update in a few days.**

be my valentine


	3. Gone

**HELLO PPL!!! I GOT A CHAPTER OUT BEFORE BREAK! WHOO FOR ME!!! Lol, it's short but longer than the last! A big thanks so my editor Jess who is awesome!!! Enjoy**

Disclaimer: Me no Stephenie Meyer

"No, it's just………." I sighed, I shouldn't tell him.

"Bella," Edward said sternly. "_What happened?!"_

"Nothing, Edward. We just stayed out a little late." He opened his mouth to protest, but thankfully his phone rang. Eager to escape, I basically ran down to the kitchen and put two pop-tarts into the toaster. He came down a few seconds later, and wrapped his arms around my waste.

"That was Alice; she just had a vision of you sobbing. Bella, please tell me." I looked up into his eyes, and they were filled with worry. Then I couldn't take it anymore, I started to cry. Edward rubbed his hand rhythmically up and down my back and tried to calm me down.

"I-I'm sorry. It's stupid." I blubbered out between sobs.

"If it was stupid, you wouldn't be crying Bella." He kissed the top of my head.

"Okay. Edward, last night…" My voice cracked. He usually wouldn't push me to tell, but he was extremely worried.

"Last night what?"

"Last night I was raped." I closed my eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"What?"

"Last night," I gulped, "I was raped by some man when I was on my way to meet Jacob." I felt Edwards hands ball up into fists. I was too afraid to look into his eyes, but his hand grabbed my face and forced me to look directly into them.

"WHO?!" He basically yelled.

"I-I don't know. I went to get something to eat before I met up with Jake, and as I was walking towards Perkins, he grabbed me…." My voice tailed off. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice still loud. I nodded weakly, knowing he meant if I was okay physically. Then I felt a slight breeze and I was standing by myself. In a few seconds, someone had there arms around me. But the arms were too small to be Edward.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry." Alice murmured. "I'm sorry I can't see you when you're with the wolves or when you're going to be with them. I can't believe that this happened." I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on other things. "Edward needed some room to breathe. He's extremely upset, and I am too. Whoever raped you Bella, I swear, will pay." I started to cry. "Come on, you need to get out of here." She led me towards her Porsche and soon, we were pulling up to the Cullen's garage where Emmett was standing with a grim look on his face. When I stepped out of the car, he sighed and walked to the house. Esme came out, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the living room and sat me on the couch. She kneeled in front of me, and gave me the same grim look that Emmett had. She then kissed my forehead.

"Everything will be alright Bella, I promise." I could only nod. I laid down on the couch and stared off into space. I soon found myself extremely calm for no reason.

"Jasper, I know you're trying to help, but please, leave me alone." And then the calmness was gone again.

Esme had just passed by me again when my stomach growled. She giggled.

"You hungry?" She asked. And there was no point of lying about it. I was hungry anyway. I nodded and followed her to the kitchen where she already had food in the fridge. "Edward bought this for you," nodding towards the full fridge. Edward? That hit a nerve. Where could he be? He didn't know who raped me. Esme sensed my distress. "He's with Carlisle right now. Edward was getting a little hasty and Carlisle went to straighten him out a little bit. He loves you Bella."

"IF HE LOVED ME THEN HE WOULD BE HERE!" I screamed. I stomped out of the kitchen and up to Edward's room, and laid on the bed and started to sob. I suddenly felt my body being picked up, and someone slid under me.

"It's okay Bella. Shhhh," Edward whispered soothingly. "I'm sorry I left." I sobbed harder. "I needed to clear my head or else I would have killed every man in Forks. I'm so upset that someone hurt you like this Bella. I swear that whoever did this to you will pay." My sobs had not completely stopped, but they were starting too. "Bella, does Jacob know about this?" I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell him?" I sniffed.

"Because he would have felt bad that he wasn't there. And besides I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I didn't want to tell you, but you gave me those eyes." I whispered.

"Bella, are you hurt? Do you want Carlisle to check you?" I shook my head.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"I promise Bella, no one will ever do that to you again." And with that he started to hum my lullaby which lured me away to a well needed nap. I woke up too a loud bang, and Emmett laughing. Edward growled when he realized I was awake and whispered something that was too fast for me to catch.

"Sorry!" Emmett yelled. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Bella." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"For what?"

"For getting raped." Edward got mad.

"Bella, if you blame yourself ever again, I will have to knock some sense into you." I nodded, tears starting to brim in my eyes. "Bella, I swear to you that I will always protect you. No one will ever hurt you again."

**Teehee! Please review!! I already have the fourth chapter in my mind, I just need to write it!**


	4. Life Happens

**Hey y'all! Merry Christmas!!!!! I hope you like this chapter, and I probably won't update for a couple of days because of the Holidays. So enjoy and I'll see ya soon!!!!**

Two months have past since that awful night, and thankfully things have finally gone back to normal. But Edward insists on following me everywhere, and it's starting to drive me crazy. I know that he said he would protect me, and I know I wanted him to, but it's gotten a little out of hand. I mean, he follows me around constantly! He doesn't let me go to La Push, I always have one of the Cullen's with me, he doesn't hunt until he absolutely needs to, and it's starting to get REALLY annoying. Jacob has called multiple times, but I haven't been able to have a real conversation with him because someone was always in listening range. He made an offer to come and rescue me from lockdown, but I don't want a fight. And then to top it all off, I've had this cold for a few days and I'm starting to get the flu or something. I got sick this morning.

When I first opened my eyes this morning, I didn't feel right. I sprinted to the bathroom and started to puke. Edward had been there in a second, pulling my hair back and rubbing his hand across my back. When I had finally finished, he got me some water to wash out my mouth and carried me back to my bed.  
"Bella, I know you're not going to like this, but you are not moving from this bed today. Understood?" I nodded, not wanting to move at that moment anyway. He spent the rest of the morning taking care of me, but I soon felt better. I felt perfectly fine actually, but Edward Insisted that I stay in bed, and I through a fit. Then, I got an idea.  
"Edward?" I asked, trying to sound weak. "Will you run to the store and get me some Tylenol? I think were all out."  
"Sure, I'll call Alice to come and watch you." He said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.  
"No, I'll be fine. You'll only be gone for a minute."

"Bella, you're sick, Alice won't mind."

"It's okay Edward, I don't need anyone!" He thought about it for a second and agreed, and was soon driving down the street. Now, I had to act fast. Without changing, I ran down to my truck and started towards La Push. But, as I had predicted, he found me soon enough. My phone rang, and I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Bella, what the Hell are you doing? Alice had a vision and your future just disappeared!" He growled. "COME BACK THIS INSTANT! YOU KNOW IT'S NOT SAFE!"

"Edward, nothing is going to happen, I want to see Jake…"

"WHAT IF THAT MAN FINDS YOU?" He screamed. I stopped breathing.

"I was raped in Port Angeles Edward; he probably won't be in La Push. I'll call you later." I said hastily and quickly snapped the phone shut. I started to shake and tears were starting to fall from my eyes. He wouldn't, he COULDN'T, find me. Could he? I pulled over to the side of the road, and started to sob. We haven't talked about that night in a while, and I was doing perfectly fine until Edward mentioned it again. Edward never talks about anything that he knows will hurt me, he must be very worried. I wiped away the stupid tears and started down the road again. I soon came to a four-way intersection, and I pulled to a stop. I was just starting to make a right turn when a car came zooming at me. It hit the right side of my truck and I felt myself being crunched up against the steering wheel before everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of a beeping noise. Where was I? I opened my eyes and saw Edward sitting in a chair right next to my bed, looking at me with worried eyes. When he realized I was awake, he gasped.

"Oh Bella! Oh Bella thank God you're alright!" He whispered brushing his hand on my cheek.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bella, you were hit by a drunk driver. The right side of your truck was basically smashed, and you were pushed up against the steering wheel. It took them almost three hours to get you out, and I couldn't do anything because there were too many humans around." His voice cracked. "You didn't loose any blood, but Carlisle wants to perform a sonogram on your stomach to make sure there is no internal damage. I'm going to let him know you're awake. I'll be right back." He spoke so quickly that I almost didn't catch some of what he said. Without letting me answer him, he walked out of the room. It was a good thing that Carlisle was going to perform a sonogram. My stomach hurt! But it felt like I was going to be sick. Edward soon returned with Carlisle who wheeled in a machine.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay."

"Were going to do a sonogram just to make sure you have no internal damage." He said hooking up the machine. "Please lift up the gown." I hesitated. "Oh, don't worry, you still have you're pants on. We just stuck the gown on because your shirt got ripped while they were trying to get you out of the car." I nodded and pulled up the gown. He squirted some gooey stuff onto my stomach, and ran a little hockey-puck looking thing over it. I looked at the screen at the inside of my stomach. Carlisle moved the puck up and down, side to side, but stopped when he saw a little dot on the screen. I caught my breath in horror, thinking I was going to die. He magnified the image while Edward took my hand. "Bella, is there anyway you could be pregnant?" I froze and I felt Edward's body grow stiff. All of the Cullen's know I was raped. So all three of us knew that there was a possibility. I looked up at Carlisle. He knew that being raped could have gotten me pregnant. "I'm going to need a blood sample Bella. I'll be right back." And with that he scurried out of the room.

"Oh Edward," I started to sob. Edward pulled me into his arms, and rocked me back and forth. Carlisle came back into the room with a needle in his hand. I stuck my arm out, closed my eyes, and buried my face into Edwards. And soon the needle was in and out of my arm. Carlisle left the room again to get the results.

"Bella, I promise you, everything will be okay." Edward promised. I stayed in his arms for about an hour before Carlisle came back with the test results. I was nervous as Hell, and I knew Edward was too.  
"Bella," Carlisle began, "You're pregnant."


	5. HeartBreaking

**YAY!! I wrote another chapter! I would like to thank my editors Jess and Angela for being so awesome! And I would also like to thank Tori, Sarah, Jess, and Angela for giving me confidence and encouraging me to keep writing. I hope you all like it.**

Pregnant? I could feel my heart beating faster. I could also hear it as I had a heart monitor hooked up to me. Edward turned paler then I thought possible.

"Carlisle, are you sure?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded. My heart beat harder. "Bella, sweet heart, calm down please." Edward mumbled. But my heart couldn't slow, and both Carlisle and Edward gazed at me with worried expressions.

"C-Ch-C," I tried to say Charlie's name. "C-Charlie, where's Charlie?" I stuttered.

"He's out in the waiting room." Carlisle replied. My heart beat even faster. "Bella, you need to calm down! Do I need to put you to sleep?" I shook my head, but my heart couldn't slow.

"Bella," Edward said as he walked over to me, "Relax." He rubbed my cheek. Edwards touch calmed me down a little.

"What am I going to tell Charlie?" I started to sob. Edward lifted me up and slid under me without pulling out any of my wires, and wrapped his stone arms around me. I buried my face into his chest. Carlisle left the room to give us some privacy.

"Shhhh, Bella. It will be alright." I sniffed. "If you want, we can just tell him that the baby is mine."

"No Edward, I couldn't do that to you. Besides, that would make it harder when we told him that we were going to give the baby away." Edward's body stiffened. "He would say 'This is your responsibility, you can't just give it away like an old pair of boots'."

"Bella, what do you mean give it away?" Edward whispered.

"Giving it away, as in adoption. I don't believe in abortions Edward. So I'll just put it up for adoption and then we can get married."

"Bella, do you want to give this baby away?"

"Partly yes and partly no. I want to give it away because I don't know who the father is and if I do keep it, I don't want to torture you're family with it. I want it because," My voice cut off. "Because it's still MY baby, but I'll have to move on." Edward opened his mouth to protest. "Edward, its okay I've made my decision." All of a sudden, I was lying on the bed again. I looked over to see that Edward was in a chair. The door to my room suddenly opened and Charlie burst through.

"Bella! I was so worried!" He kissed the top of my head. "Is everything alright?" I took a deep breath.

"Well, almost." I whispered. Charlie's eyes widened. "I'm not gonna die or anything dad." I took another deep breath. "Dad, I'm, well, er…" I couldn't say it.

"TELL ME!" Charlie yelled. I flinched at his tone.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I said softly. I heard Charlie catch his breath in horror. His face was filled with rage and automatically turned to Edward. "Dad, it's not Edwards." Charlie turned back to me.

"WHO'S!?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"Dad stop yelling!" I stated loudly to catch his attention. Edward grabbed my hand. "Dad, I was raped almost two months ago okay! I'm sorry!" I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. Charlie's face went pale.

"WHAT! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I flinched. Carlisle suddenly came through the door.

"Mr. Swan, please come out to the waiting room and calm down." He led Charlie out of the room and walked back in alone. "Bella, you can leave whenever you're ready." I nodded as he started to remove the wires connecting my body to machines. In about an hour, I was dressed and ready to leave. When Edward and I walked out of the room, Charlie was there with a grim look. We walked to his cruiser and waited for him.

"Bella, I'll see you tonight, alright?" I nodded and he quickly kissed me on the lips. Charlie walked to the cruiser and got in. I followed suit. We rode back to the house in silence, and when we did get home. I asked if I could borrow the cruiser to go down to La Push. Charlie didn't answer; he just threw me the keys. I got in the drivers seat pulled out my cell phone, and called Edward. He picked up on the first ring.

"Yes?" He answered

"I'm going to La Push."

"Bella, must you go tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and made my way down to La Push. When I arrived at Jacob's house, I saw him peek out the window, his eyes widening in surprise as I walked up to his porch and knocked on his door. He opened it before I could knock a second time.

"Bella!" He exclaimed pulling me into a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I need to talk to you Jake." I whispered. Jacob's eyebrows pulled together in worry. We walked into his room, and he sat me on his bed and kneeled down so he was at my height.

"What's a matter Bella?" I took a deep breath. Why did I come here? "Bella?" I felt tears start to brim in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away. "Jacob, there's no easy way to say this. I don't even want to say this, and I probably shouldn't even be able to say this yet..." Jacob cut me off.

"Bells?" I sighed.

"Okay, I'm just going to say this. Jacob, I'm pregnant." He stopped breathing.

"How? When? Who?" Jacobs's body started to shake.

"I'm about two months along, and I don't know who the father is." Jacob's body was starting to shake even more.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He was vibrating now.

"That night I was supposed to meet you," I winced, "I was raped. That's why I couldn't meet you." When Jacob didn't answer, I looked up. He had his face buried in his hands trying to calm himself down. But he couldn't. Jacob suddenly was a russet-brown wolf staring me down. I forgot how to move, and I couldn't breathe. He lunged at me and I quickly rolled onto the ground and tried to crawl to the door, but Jacob was faster. His claws dug into my shoulders and pulled them down untill they ended at the bottom of my back. I cried out in pain as the door opened. I saw Billy's chair in the opening.

"JACOB!" He called. And I saw four legs run out the door. I felt a pair of warm arms pick me up. I looked and saw the face of Embry Call.

"I got you Bella. It will be alright." I couldn't answer as I was still in shock.

EPOV

Waiting for Bella was harder than I thought. I miss her so much right now. My cell phone rang and I didn't know the number on the caller ID. "Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, this is Billy. We need to talk."

**Thanks for reading you guys! And if you see any mistakes, I'm sorry! I was to excited to get this chapter out to run it by my editors, so shame on me! ♥♥♥♥**


	6. AN

A/N

There seems to be alot of confusion on why Jacob attacked Bella.

He didn't MEAN to attack her, he lost control. Like Sam attacked Emily because he lost control.

Hope I cleared things up!


	7. Not a new chapter

**Sorr guys this is not a new chapter, but something new. My friend Jess and I are writing a story and this is a preview of it. If you guys like it, please review it and tell us and we'll post it on fanfiction. (And the main character is related to Bella, so thats how it's related: ) So here you go and I will hopefully update the actuall story soon! **

"Happy birthday Terri!" My parents shouted joyfully as I opened my eyes.

"Hello" I said, rubbing my eyes. My mother flipped what little hair she had out of her face and kissed my forehead.

"So what does my big thirteen year old want for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes!" My dad pulled me into a bear hug.  
"I can't believe my little girl's thirteen today! God I'm getting old!" My mother laughed. We all walked down to the kitchen, where there was a box wrapped and topped with a ribbon, sitting on the table. My dad wrapped his arm around my mom's waist and they were both smiling. I ran to the table, but before I could even make the slightest rip, my mother let out a grunt.

"Elizabeth, what's a matter?" My father asked my mother. She didn't respond and slumped against his shoulder. "Terri, call 911!" My father shouted. I dialed the phone and a female voice answered.

"Hello, Saint Luke's hospital, how may I help you?" She said pleasantly.

"My mom fainted or something, we need an ambulance!" She asked me my address and in a few minutes, I heard sirens. Two men barged in with a stretcher and my dad laid my mom on it.

"Terri, stay here. I'll call you if anything happens." My fathers gaze met mine "It will be okay." I nodded, and they were gone. This wasn't the first time this happened, my mother has leukemia. She's been better though, the chemo therapy has started to shrink it. That's why her hair is so short; she lost it all when the chemo started. But now it's started to grow back a little bit. Even though this wasn't the first time, it was still just as scary. Tears flew from my eyes. They said she was getting better. I made my way to the table and I pulled the paper off the package. It was a beautiful laptop, state of the art. There was a card with it. I stuck my finger under the tab and slowly opened the card.

"Happy birthday sweetie! Love dad." It read on the left side of the card. On the right, there was another message.

"Happy birthday my angel, you are now 13 years old. Remember I always will love you, no matter what happens, and I will always be with you. Love Mom." More tears escaped. I don't know how long I cried, but it was dark when the phone finally rang.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly. My father sniffed.

"Terri, she's dead."

Elizabeth Robertson

Loved Sister, Daughter, Mother, and Wife.

1964-2005

I sighed as I stood at the foot of my mother's grave. It's been 2 years now since she died, and yet I still can't get over myself about it. If people say that time heals everything, then I could vouch that it wasn't true. I wrapped my arms around myself, as it started to rain. Again I sighed, but this time out of disappointment instead of sorrow. I wanted to stay here longer, to be -to me anyway- "with" my mom. But anyone who knows me knows that I can't stand the rain. Or the snow. Or the wet. Or the cold.

I tried to think on my way home. Of what? Nothing unparticular. Anything that wasn't about my mother. Actually, no. I was focusing on thinking about everything other than my life in general. I tried not to think about this daily, but purposely let the memories and thoughts flow when I went to my mother's grave. I had always gone there to think, but weather cut my time short, so I salvaged the alone time to think out everything that I didn't while I was there. Because I was deep in thought, I wasn't really paying much attention to my surroundings, so I didn't hear footsteps coming towards me and my name being called until they were almost caught up with me.

"Terri!" I jerked my head back into reality and over in the direction the sound was coming from. My friend, Matt, was walking at a faster pace, smiling and waving as I took notice to him. I smiled and waved back, while slowing my pace before I completely stopped.

"Hey Matt" Irritation hinted my tone, but he didn't catch it. Not like I didn't want to see him, but at the moment I really just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

"Hey Terri, what's up?" We started walking again as he said this.

"Nothing much, just thinking," It was a harmless enough answer.

"Oh really? What about?" I hesitated before answering.

"Nothing much." That seemed to please him for now.

"Oh ok,"

"What about you?" Anything to keep the subject off of me.

"Well…." Yes, keep talking. "Jen broke up with me." Wow. Wasn't expecting that.

"Oh Matt I'm so sorry." I tried to sound as sorry as I could, but it was hard. I really hated Jen. She was a bitch on so many levels.

"It's okay; I was going to dump her soon anyway. I was apparently to 'uncool'." Typical Jen. "Terri, why are you always in the grave yard. It can't be fun for you. And it's probably not healthy. Your mother would want you to get on with your life by now."

"Matt, I got over her death last year. I like visiting the grave. It's like visiting the dead. I want to talk to the dead someday and maybe I'll talk to my mom"

"Terri! Listen to yourself! You sound like a lunatic." He then looked down at his watch. "Terri, you know it's five right? Don't you have to be home?"

"OH MY GOD! Bye Matt!"

I started running towards my house. Apparently I was going to have to think later. Trying to catch my breath, I opened the front door quietly, hoping that maybe my dad wouldn't notice I just got in. I walked to the kitchen. Where was he? Before I could come up with an answer, I was hit from behind in the back of my legs. I instantly fell to the ground, covering my head and face as more blows were received.

"God dad, I'm sorry!"

"You're SORRY?" The punches still came.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" The hits slowed, but didn't stop completely.

"You're LATE Terri. AGAIN. What's the problem? Why can't you just come home from school without fooling around? Is it THAT hard to just come home?" Yes it is. Because any SANE person would never come back to a home where an abusive father was waiting for them. That's what I wanted to say, but I knew better than to open my mouth.

"No" I said flatly.

"Then what's the problem?" You.

"Nothing. I was just a little late today." By now the punches have stopped, and I went to go stand, before I was shoved back down to the floor.

"Don't go anywhere; I'm not done with you yet." The way he said "done with you" and not "done talking with you" made me wince. There would be more hits.

"Dad I'm sorry, I was helping a friend cope with a loss." Okay not really, but it hopefully will stall him.

"I don't care about your friend. He'll get over it." And he swatted his hand once more across my face with a loud 'SMACK'. "Go to your room and don't you dare come out until morning." Great, no dinner for me again! But there was always three year old Halloween candy to eat. Yum. As I ran up the stairs, I thought of my mother. Since she died, this happens every day. I always have bruises and cuts, and I'm always being questioned about them. I have told no one for fear of a brutal beating. I opened the door to my plain white room with no windows. My plain mattress was on the floor pushed against the south wall, and my clothes were folded and piled neatly in the corner because I didn't have a dresser. My laptop was on top of my mattress charging. When my mom first died, my dad went bezerk. Along with the beatings, he had stripped my room of everything except these few things. The laptop was a birthday present I got from my mom and dad. That year was also the year that she had died. Naturally, I would've thought that, like everything else, it would've been taken from me, but to my surprise, he let me keep it.

I sat on my bed (if that's what you want to call it) and flipped my laptop open. I opened a program and started typing.

April 29, 2007

Nothing new at school. I went to see mom today after school. I really needed to anyway. Unfortunately it started raining, so I didn't get to stay as late as I wanted to. Another thing was Matt. I saw him while I was walking home. He's worried about me you know. He's worried about how much I go visit mom. He says it's not healthy. Haha, he's probably right, to any normal person, I go there way too much. But for me, it seems like it's never enough. Anyway, I was late home again, and you know what that means. He wasn't as bad tonight, so I'm okay. But he sent me to my room for the night, so no dinner. That really stinks though, I'm really hungry. I didn't have time for breakfast this morning and I NEVER eat the school lunches. Even if I had money to buy them, I never would eat them. They're so gross. (And half the time, I'm not even sure if there's any edible anything in the stuff they serve) Well, I should go. I have things that need to be done (and things that I want to do too) so talk later, bye.

I saved and closed out of the program, then opened another. It was my e-mail. I clicked on my inbox and found 3 new messages there. 1 was from Matt, another from my friend Robyn, and the third was an ad from some company. I deleted the ad first, and then went on to Matt's e-mail. I sighed as I scrolled through the e-mail. It was chain letter. Matt knows that I hate them. I hit the reply button and started typing:

Matt, I love you, but please, PLEASE don't send me chain letters!!! I hate them and you know it.

I hit the send button and deleted the message, but before I could open the other email, one from Matt popped in the inbox. I opened Matt's new email before Robyn's, knowing that if I didn't answer back right away, he would be yelling.

Sorry, but you know I get like that. If I don't send them then I get kind of freaked. Sorry again. 

I hit the reply button.

It's okay, but could you send them to someone else? I'm not mad or anything, but they get kind of annoying after awhile. To me they're like crappy advertisements. Everyone sends them to people, but if you get one you never read it, it just takes up space and time.

I hit the send button. He'd understand that for sure. I went up again to open Robyn's letter when another email popped into the inbox. Without looking at who sent it, (not like I had to) I opened it up.

Haha. Yeah, your kinda right I guess. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye

I closed out of the email, not bothering to write back a goodbye. And then I opened it again realizing that I never read the email from Robyn. I opened it and started to read.

Terri! OMG! You will never believe what happened to me today!! Chad came over and we went all the way, and I mean ALL the way! I have never felt so great, sick, and scared so much in my life! I'm probably grossing you out so I'll shut-up! See ya at school!

Okay, that was really nasty, and random, and I was suddenly furious with Robyn. She and Chad had been dating for a while, and they did it. Ok, I really didn't want to think about that. She's only fifteen, the same age as I am! And I have not even come close to doing IT! I heard the front door suddenly close; recognizing the 'Creak' it made, and realized that my dad left for work. I jumped up and ran downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water and a apple. The food felt so excellent in my empty stomach. I scurried back up to my room in case my dad decided to come back and "Check on me". Shoot! What was the time? I stared at my watch and as soon as the clock hit six, I knew my dad wasn't coming back until later. I sighed a relieved sigh and walked to the bathroom. I hastily undressed and stepped into the shower. Robyn and Chad were stuck in my mind, and the hot shower water didn't ease my thoughts like I hoped it would. After my shower, I decided to be daring, and called Robyn. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Robyn," I said slowly. "What the Hell were you thinking?"

"I'm lost. Help me with what I was thinking."

"You, Chad, SEX!" I shouted.

"Oh. I was thinking that I loved Chad so much that I should take it to the next level." She sounded very Blasé.

"Robyn, please, please tell me you used protection." I emphasized each word. The other end was silent. "Robyn? Oh My God Robyn! You didn't use anything!?" I was bewildered.

"Well, I really didn't think about it. I was caught in a moment I guess." She whispered.

"Robyn! Didn't you think of Herpes, AIDS, or other STDS? You could get pregnant!" I was shouting into the phone.

"Teri, relax. Nothing like that will happen to me." She believed.

"And why not? It can happen to anyone else!" I was going from extremely angry, to extremely furious.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." She sounded so calm! I couldn't understand why!

"Robyn, you are such an idiot! But I love you. Next time you do, er, it, please use something, okay?" I pleaded to her.

"I promise, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye." And I hung up the phone.

I couldn't believe this. Her and Chad having…. I shuddered and pushed the thought away. How could she be so stupid to do something like that? I can't say anything for Chad, one of the most perverted boys in school, but Robyn? The phone rang and ripped me out of my thoughts. I grabbed it off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Oh, hey Matt."

"What's up?" But I wasn't listening. I was thinking about Robyn again. I was still totally shocked about the whole thing. "Uhh, Teri? You there?"

"Hmmm?"

"Teri, are you okay?" I shook my head to clear the thoughts once again. Thinking about it now (especially since I was on the phone with Matt) wasn't going to help.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking again? Your going to get a brain hemorrhage if you keep doing that you know." I laughed.

"I think I'll take my chances."

"Well I warned you, so if your brain turns to mush, don't come crying to me."

"Guess I can cross you off of the 'Caring Friend' List then."

"Cross away." I laughed again.

"Well, I should go."

"What? Don't want your dad to flip out?" I imagined him with a bat in his hand and rage in his eyes and shuddered.

"Hehe, yeah."

"Ok, well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." I hung up the phone, thinking about both conversations on the phone, and how they were so different from each other. I went back upstairs for the night, just looking at the ceiling, until I fell asleep. The next morning, I got dressed and creeped down the stairs, praying in my mind that my dad was still sleeping. It seemed quiet. I turned and walked into the kitchen and there was my dad, leaning against the counter looking casual. He walked up to me and slapped me across my face, first with his palm, then with his knuckles on the back of his hand.

"Are you going to be late today Terri?" He hissed.

"No sir," was the only thing I could murmur. He punched me in the mouth.

"What was that?" He hissed again.

"No sir." I said in the most even tone I could.

"Good." And with one more punch in my stomach, he walked out of the room and upstairs.


	8. In here again

**Here ya go! Hope you enjoy and remember, REVIEW, RATE, PASS ON!!**

EPOV

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, please try to stay calm, okay?" I started to shake.

"What happened?!"

"Bella came over tonight to tell Jacob," he sighed, "her news. And, when she told him, Jacob lost control and…" I cut him off.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I raged.

"At the hospital and…" I hung up the phone and ran full speed towards the hospital.

BPOV

Once again, there was a beeping noise ringing in my ears and I knew where I was. Damn hospital. Will I ever get out of here? My back hurt. A LOT. I opened my eyes to find Alice sitting next to me. Alice's eyes were filled with awe when she found me awake. What's with people and looking at me like that?

"You have three cuts down you're back, and each one needed fifteen stitches." She said, already knowing what I was going to ask. I sighed. I seriously could not believe that Jacob had hurt me. "He didn't mean to Bella. Oh, the rest of the wolves are in the waiting room. They want to see you." I looked up at Alice with a puzzled look. "They love you too, you know." I sighed.

"Send them in." I said. Alice left the room and three werewolves walked into the room. Embry, Quil, and Seth all looked embarrassed to be around me.

"Hey guys." I said with as much 'oomph' as I could. They still seemed awkward to be here. Quil took a big breath.

"Bella, are you really pregnant?" I closed my eyes.

"Yes." They all took in a shaky breath angrily.

"Was the rest of it true? Like, you being…" Quil didn't finish his sentence. I nodded. "Jacob feels horrible Bella. He didn't mean to."

"I know." Edward suddenly bust through the door and immediately growled when he smelled and saw the werewolves. I 'cleared' my throat and all of them stopped giving the other species the death stare.

"May I have a word alone with my fiancé, please?" Edward said as politely as he could. The three boys left without a word. Edward made his way over to my bed, looking out the window. I grabbed his hand, hoping he would talk to me. He looked down to my face and sighed.

"He didn't mean to Edward. Besides it's my fault, I should have been gentler when I told him." Although I don't think I could have been gentler than I had been.

"Bella, please don't take this out on your self. One, it makes me feel bad and two, stress isn't good for the baby." I sighed. I then realized something that would make Edward a very happy vampire.

"Edward, can you tell Alice to come in here please?" He whispered her name and she was there in a flash.

"What can I do for you missy Bella?"

"Alice, how fast do you think you could pull a wedding off?" Edward's eyes studied me curiously. Alice squealed.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I nodded.

"WELL SINCE WE HAVE TO SEND OUT INVITATIONS, UM, THREE WEEKS!"

"Alice lower you're voice." Edward growled.

"I'M GONNA GO START!" Alice screamed and ran out of the room excitedly.

"Bella, why the sudden change in wedding dates?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Edward I know you want to get married soon. Plus the quicker we get married the sooner I get changed," Edward closed his eyes. "And thirdly," I started, lowering my voice to a whisper, "So right after I have this baby you can change me." Instead of arguing with me like I thought he would, Edward just took a deep breath.

"If that's what you want Bella. I'll be right back; I need to talk to Carlisle." And he walked swiftly out of the room. There was something wrong with him. Really, really, wrong.

EPOV

I couldn't take it any more. I had to fight my rage against Jacob so I wouldn't scare Bella, but I had started to lose control. I ran to La Push and stopped in front of a small red house. I walked on to the porch and knocked three times. Billy opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"May I speak with Jacob please?" Billy didn't seem to know how to answer. I pushed my way through him and caught the mutts scent. "I'll just show myself in." I shoved the door to Jacob's room open where he was lying on his bed sleeping. I picked him up by his shirt and he woke up. "IF YOU EVER COME NEAR BELLA AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" I punched him in the face and ran out the door and back down to Forks before anyone had time to react.

**Sorry, but that's it. I've been super busy! So hopefully the next chapter will be longer. And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on my other story! The link in my profile! **

PLEASE read it and review it!! THANK YOU!!


	9. Sorry not a chapter

Sorry guys this isnt a new chapter. (again, sorry!!!!) But remember that story preview I gave you? About Terri? Well I posted it and the link is on my profile. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read it and review!!!!! We really want some feed back on it because we only sent it to our one friend and she always says its good. PLEASE!! It's called "Life Happens" Under twilight. THANK YOU AND I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP SOON!

be my valentine


	10. The wedding

**OMG! I am sooooo sorry! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I don't have any exscuse except for basically being alive. Life's been super busy! This chapter is pretty short, but if I get lots of reviews, I'll update sooner and make the next chapter super good! ENJOY!**

BPOV

"Bella you look so beautiful!" My mother exclaimed. My mother, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Angela were all with me in a tiny office at the back of church, waiting for my wedding to start. Wedding! MY WEDDING!!!! I was getting married to Edward today! I still couldn't believe that Alice actually was able to put a wedding together in not even three weeks!

Flashback

"Alice, this dress doesn't fit!" I groaned as I threw the dress she had bought me months before over the dressing room wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T FIT?!" She screamed! Alice lunged through the door and had the dress back on me faster before I could even say her name. She zipped it up but she couldn't even zip it up to the middle of my back. I couldn't believe it; I hadn't gained that much weight. "I'll just have to let out the dress." She quickly had the dress off me and my regular clothes back on. I blushed that I had gained enough weight to not fit into a dress. Alice, to busy scrambling and worrying about the dress, didn't sense my distress. Although Edward did when we came downstairs, and his eyes watched me curiously. Alice passed across the living room, and then I saw Edward's eyes go from curious, to worried. His hands immediately wrapped around my waist and rested on my stomach. He kissed the top of my head.

"You could wear a pair of sweats for all I care." He smiled. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I still was embarrassed.

End of Flashback

And that wasn't the only fiasco. From burning wedding flowers, to a cake that ended up in Jasper's face, everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong. And yet here I was, griping Charlie's arm getting ready to walk down the aisle. The doors opened, and I couldn't breathe. Charlie led me down slowly, and I looked straight ahead at Edward. He was staring at me astonished. The dress Alice got me was resized and it fit me perfectly. We were almost at the alter when I tripped. But as always, Edward was right there to catch me. Charlie then gave me to Edward, and we walked up to the priest.

"You look amazing." He whispered in my ear. I could only blush. He smiled at me as the priest talked. I almost didn't say my vows, but Edward little squeeze to my hand let me know it was time. We decided to write our own vows, and I hoped to God I would remember mine.

"Edward," I started. "Edward, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my everything. You're my moon, my sun, my stars, and my light. You make me feel wonderful even when I'm down." My one hand went consciously to my stomach. "And I can't tell you how happy I am that we're going to be together forever." Edward stared into my eyes, and wiped away a tear that had escaped from my eye. The priest then nodded towards Edward, and he smiled.

"Before you Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of life and reason." I smiled when I remembered when he first said these words to me. "And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. And I hope you will light my sky forever." More tears escaped my eyes as we exchanged rings. And even more so when the priest let us know it was now time for Edward to kiss the bride. We kissed for what seemed like a few seconds, but I knew it had actually been a few minutes. He picked me up and raced out of the church to the waiting limo and we made our way to our reception which was to be at the Lodge. I curled up against him and he rubbed my back.

"Are you happy?" He asked. I could only nod and I kissed him untill we arrived at the restaurant. The next few hours were filled with laughter, memories, and tears. Renee, who still didn't know about me being raped or pregnant, was hysterical. She made me promise to never forget her. And even though I promised, I didn't even know if I could keep that promise. We then left for our honeymoon to Bermuda. Well, pretend honeymoon. Edward said he didn't want me flying in my "condition." So when we left, we actually went back to my house and packed all of my things before Charlie got home, and brought them over to the Cullen's' house. The house of my family.


	11. Blood, tears, and worries

It's been about a week since I've been married to Edward, so that means that I'm officially three months pregnant and about to go into my second trimester, or whatever. All I know is that being pregnant SUCKS! I mean, yeah you have a baby inside you and your excited, but between the vomiting and your body being totally destroyed, and all the other crap that pregnant women have to put up with, it sucks sometimes. And it especially sucks when you're carrying a baby whose DNA is partly made up of someone you don't know, and the fact you're giving it up for adoption and never going to see it again. Yeah. I love living with the Cullen's. It's just annoying, when they look at me. They all look at me like I'm some sort of freak. Except Edward, who looks at me with a look that breaks my heart. He looks at me and is sad. Sad to see me go through this, sad that it's not HIS child, sad that he wasn't there to protect me. And it makes me sad that he's sad. And then he feels bad, and it's all confusing. All I know, is that I don't feel good.

I woke up this morning with a note on my pillow.

_Bella,_

_We all needed to hunt. And we will be back later._

_If you need me call me and I'll be there in a second._

_I love you, be safe._

_Edward_

I rolled over and as soon as my feet touched the ground I was sprinting towards the bathroom. As I retched, I was shaking, and I was throwing up like I'd never thrown up before. When I was done, I saw blood mixed in with vomit. My eyes grew wide. What should I do? Should I tell Edward? I shook my head at the thought. It was probably normal. I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs and into the kitchen got myself a bowl of Cheerios. But after a few spoonfuls, I was vomiting again, and there was still blood mixed in. I got myself a glass of water and trudged back into Edward's and my room. (A/N: is that proper grammar???) I was seriously cold. I turned the heat up to eighty and pulled the cover tight around me. What's wrong with me? I was still shaking from cold even with all the blankets. I felt light headed, sick, and cold, so I decided to take a nap. I was awakened by Edward's worried voice.

"Bella, are you alright?" I sat up but as soon as I did, I started coughing. I felt liquid coming out of my mouth and sure enough, I had blood on my hand. I quickly wiped my hand on my pants, hoping that Edward didn't notice, which was kind of stupid since he is a vampire.

"Bella, what's a matter? I can smell the blood!" I was about to answer him when a wave of nausea hit and I sprinted towards the bathroom once again. This time, there was more blood than vomit, and I couldn't hide it from Edward.

"BELLA!" He yelled. He rubbed my back untill I was finished retching and then picked me up in his arms and took my down to Carlisle. "Carlisle, Bella keeps throwing up blood!" Carlisle was suddenly next to me and Edward and put me on the kitchen counter. Carlisle put his hands and pushed on my pelvis, making me yelp.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "you need to go to the hospital." I nodded, letting them take me to the place I hated most. When we arrived at the hospital, Carlisle let me know that they were going to sedate me. He gave me a shot of something and I was soon asleep.

When I woke up, I was alone in the room. I pushed the button to let the nurse know that I was awake. But luckily a nurse didn't come in. Carlisle did. He had a serious look on his face when he walked in. He sat on a chair close to my bed and took in a deep breath.

"Bella, out of courtesy I thought you might want to hear what I'm about to tell you before Edward does." I nodded.

"Thanks. Is there something wrong with the baby?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, every woman's body reacts differently to pregnancy, and some women's bodies can't handle being pregnant. Unfortunately your body isn't reacting well to the baby. You can keep carrying the baby, but it would be very dangerous and there's a very high chance of the baby, and even you dieing if you continue carrying it. The best option would be for you to have an abortion and stop putting the stress on you're body, but it's your choice Bella." I felt my body grow limp.

"Did Alice see this coming?" I whispered.

"She saw you in the hospital which made Edward come home when he did." I tried to hold back tears.

"Carlisle," I whispered weakly. "Could you let Edward read your mind? I don't think I could say what you just said…." My voice trailed off.

"Of course." And with that he left the room. I stayed lost in thought untill Edward came in, his eyes full of fear.

"Oh, Bella." He said. I started to cry and he pulled me into his arms. (This time, there were no wires connecting me to machines) I sobbed and sobbed, and he let me stain his shirt with the salt water from my tears.

"Edward, w-what am I going to d-do?" I mumbled between sobs.

"Bella, I am with you with what ever you decide one hundred percent, but if I had to choose for you, I would make you get the abortion Bella." I gasped and looked up at him. "Bella, I don't like the idea of abortions, but this baby is not more important than you're life." I took in a shaky breath.

"I think that…"

**Yeah cliffie, but I didn't decide whats shes gonna decide yet. And I know this chapter wasn't to good. Okay, yeah it was crappy, but it's the best I got. I don't know if I'm going to continue this fanfic, the same people keep reviewing. So if I don't get new reviewers, I might just stop this fanfiction next chapter. So please review, and please PASS THIS ON!!! I might update tomorow, but it's a maybe. Hoped you guys enjoyed.**

**Be my Valentine**


	12. Elevators

**Hey guys, since you all want me to, I'm going to continue this fanfic. I know this chapter is short, but be happy that I got out two chapters in less than twenty-four hours!! I am very surprised that I could! I also have some writers block, I know whats going to happen to Bella from her fifth month of pregnancy and on, but the rest of the third and the fourth are completely blank in my mind. So if you guys have any ideas, let me know! Enjoy this chapter, and I will hopefully update again today or tomorow!**

"I think that…" I sighed. "I'm going to continue carrying the baby." Edward nodded.

"Whatever you want Bella." I clung to Edward.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Bella, you are the strongest woman I know. Besides, I will always protect you." I nodded again. He rubbed my back soothingly untill I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was hungry. Which was a good sign, I was feeling better. Edward wasn't there to help me, so I got out of my bed and started down to the cafeteria. I was surprised that I was wearing my pajamas from the day before. Edward and Carlisle probably didn't make me change into the gown. Thank God! I walked down the hall to get to the elevator, and then I saw _him_. The man who raped me, who got me pregnant, and made me hurt Edward every time he looked at me. He pushed the button for the elevator and waited. I waited with him, hoping he wouldn't recognize me. When the doors finally opened, and I stepped in the elevator with him, he stared at my face. I looked at the wall and tried to stop the shakes that were racking my body.

"What floor?" He asked me.

"T-The first please." I stuttered. He pushed the door close button, and we started to move. But he then hit the fire alarm which stopped the elevator.

"Isn't it like fate that we meet again?" He put his arms around my waist. "I didn't realize that you were the police chief's daughter that night. Oh well. So Bella, are you ready?" I felt tears brim in my eyes. "Isn't it coincidence that when my wife is in the hospital, and you know to come and relieve my urges." I couldn't move. He started to remove my pants when I heard a crash, and saw the shape of a fist indented into the roof of the elevator. The fist came down three more times before the metal finally slit, and in came Edward with the most infuriated look on his face that I ever saw. He pulled the man off me before he started to beat him.

"NOW LISTEN TO ME!" He screamed. "YOU WILL NEVER, EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" He kicked the man once more before he passed out. Edward then turned to face me and his eyes were filled with worry. "Are you alright?" I stumbled into his arms and cried. I cried not only because I was almost raped, I cried about everything that had happened in the past three months. Edward just held me and soothed me untill the elevator started to move again. When we finally reached the first floor, Edward let security know what had happened in the elevator and that he was the same man who raped me three months ago. He then walked me down to the cafeteria and got me some food that I was no longer hungry for.

The next day, I was still stuck in the hospital. Carlisle was still running tests on me to see the best way for my body to cope with the now complicated pregnancy. Edward would not let me out of his sight for a minute, and I was actually glad that he didn't. I was too scared to be by myself. Carlisle had just left my room when my mind started to wonder. The man who raped me was George Smith. His wife (who didn't know that he had raped me or the other fifty women that he had attacked during the night) was in the hospital due to appendicitis. The authority's let her know what had happened, and she apologized to me. She was very nice and she had three children with George. I felt horrible that her husband raped women. She was to kind to deserve that kind of man. Carlisle reentered the room and interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, the best way for you to keep healthy, is not to be out of bed for more than three hours a day, to eat well, and to just not get stressed. If you ever feel extremely cold, sick, dizzy, and if ANY blood comes out of your body, let me know right away." I nodded. "Okay, you can go home then." Carlisle smiled at me, and I smiled back. I was glad to finally get out of this stupid place.


	13. A Day At Newtons

**Hey guys. I know this chapter is short, but it's longer than the last. This is sort of a filler chapter, but every fic has one. And I might not be able to update soon. But I should in about a week. So enjoy, and as always review. **

I groaned as I laid in Edward's arms in our bed. I really had to go pee, but if I got up, I was going to puke.

"What's a matter?" Edward asked.

"I need to pee, but if I stand up, I'm going to throw up." I groaned again as I tried to hold my bladder. "Can you get me a bucket?" I asked. He nodded and gently slid me out of his arms and onto the bed. He came back a minute later with a bucket in his hands. He helped me stand up and walk to the bathroom, and as I predicted, I puked. But Edward held the bucket in front of me, and when I was finished retching, helped me to the bathroom. When I came back out of the bathroom, I started to retch again, and luckily Edward had the bucket in my face again.

"Thanks." I said as I looked up. But what I found sketched in Edward's face was frightening. His eyes were cold, his expression blank. He picked me up and carried me back to our room and set me gently on the bed. Edward took in a deep breath and sighed. He wanted to talk about something serious.

"Edward, what's a matter?" He took in a deep breath.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Bella, please tell me why carrying this baby is so important to you." I looked him straight in the eye. Did he want me to have an abortion?  
"It just is." I whispered. "Edward, do you want me to have an abortion?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, searching his mind for the right words.  
"Bella, truthfully and honestly, I would rather you not have the baby." My eyes widened. "I think it's stupid that you're carrying a person who you will never see after you give birth to it. Why not just get rid of it now, especially since it could kill you to keep this baby, and you don't even want it." Tears brimmed in my eyes.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't be sorry, just tell me why. Why Bella? Why does giving birth to this baby mean so much to you?" He demanded.  
"Edward, it's the same thing your doing with me." He looked at me confused. "You don't want to make me a vampire because you think your ending a precious life. It's the same for me. I will not end this baby's life, it's not fair! If I had an abortion it would never have a chance, I will not end a life that hasn't even started. At least I have lived, and I'll be with you when I become a vampire! I will still have people to love me, but if I get rid of this baby, it wouldn't have a chance to love anyone. Or anyone love it." I winced at my words. Edward looked shocked. "I'm sorry, please don't hate me Edward." I started to cry. He pulled me into his arms.

"I could never hate you Bella. And I'm glad you finally helped me understand."

"I do have to admit though, being pregnant is harder than I ever thought." He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Just think positive Bella, three months down, six to go." He murmured into my shoulder.

"Yeah, but three hours a day to stand isn't enough." I sighed. "I'm sorry for the sudden moodiness. Would you mind if I go take a walk?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Edward hesitated.

"I'll bring my cell phone and I won't be gone for more than and hour and a half. I promise." I pleaded. Edward gave in, and soon I was in my truck driving down the road to go to the State Park. But when I came to the fork in the road, I turned left towards Newton's sports store.

Mike was in the store when I walked in, and he was surprised to see me. His eyes moved down to my stomach, which I knew was expanding. I had gained ten pounds in the last three months, but I knew I wasn't that big. Mrs. Newton walked out from behind the counter and looked surprised.

"What are you doing here Bella? Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked me.

"I didn't know if I told you or not that I was, um, pregnant." I mumbled.

"You didn't but its okay. I found out the other day. It was in the paper." The paper. I felt my face grow pale. Mike picked up an out-of-date newspaper and the headline was 'Police Chief's Daughters rapest is found'. I didn't read anymore, afraid to see what they put. Mike placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Bella." He said. I smiled slightly.

"I was wondering if I could work today. And after that I can't work anymore." I said.

"Sure, how long can you be here?" Mrs. Newton asked. I told her about and hour and she put me in charge of register three. I had worked for about twenty minutes when I saw Emmett's jeep pull in. Emmett stepped out of the car, and so did Alice, both of them with serious looks on there face.

"Mrs. Newton," I called. "I'm about to be taken away, so I'll see you later." Her head poked out of her office and she laughed when she saw Emmett and Alice walk through the door. Emmett came up to me and slung me over his shoulder.

"You're lucky I didn't tell Edward about this Bella! He would have had a field day!" Alice grumbled.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm guessing you're taking me home?" They nodded. Alice took my car back to the Cullen's house while Emmett drove me home in his jeep. I was glad that Alice didn't tell Edward. He would have been so mad! I was feeling pretty confident that we weren't going to get caught, but when we pulled up the long drive, I could see him sitting on the porch, pacing. He nearly pulled me out of the car when Emmett finally shut the car off.

"Where were you?" He asked. He looked at Alice who unfortunately didn't have enough time to hid her thoughts. When Edward's gaze finally met mine again, I was scared out of freaking mind. Edward sighed, picked me up, and ran me back up to our room.

"Bella, I forbid you to leave this bed for the next twenty-four hours. Is that clear?" I nodded sheepishly. "Bella, I know you're upset and you want to be yourself, but you need to relax. You say you want to have a healthy baby, and you want him to live and be great, but if you don't take it easy, this baby won't be healthy. Do you want him to be sick?" I shook my head, and my I felt my eyes start to build with tears. It seems that every day I either cried, or I was in the hospital.

"I promise I'll try to do better." Edward leaned into kiss me, which turned into to many kisses. But as usual, he pulled away too soon.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle. Get some sleep ok?" I closed my eyes obediently and I soon was fast asleep.


	14. Preview

**Hey guys. I'm very sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I'm probably won't be able to update for a while, but since I'm a nice person I have decided to give you a preview of the next chapter. So here you go.**

I stared at across the waiting room, reading and rereading the stupid "How to Keep Healthy" poster that was on the wall across from where I was sitting in the waiting room. _God please don't let him be dead, please oh please._ A doctor walked out from the room from where he was staying in. "Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked. I merely nodded. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but he has passed away. I'm so sorry." I felt my whole body grow limp. This couldn't be happening. I loved him too much. My head started to spin.

"Can I see him?" I asked, my voice barley a whisper.

"Of course," He replied. Edward supported me as I walked into the room. There was a white sheet over his face. I started to shake from sobs, and Edward held me close.

"I'm sorry there was nothing we could do for him. We might have been able to detect the cancer before it spread if he had come for check-ups, but what is done is done. I'll leave you alone." He walked away, leaving me in Edward's arms. When I finally had control over my self, I pulled the sheet back to see his face one last time. He looked so peaceful, so calm. I brushed my hand over his now cold face, and kissed his forehead before pulling the sheet back over.

"Good Bye." I whispered. I leaned on Edward and we walked out of the room.

**Muahahahahah, aren't I evil? Who is dead? Charlie? Jacob? Or someone else????? Hmmmmmm... If you can, please review. I'm really busy right now, so I'll update as soo as I can!**

**Till then,**

**♥Be my Valentine♥**


	15. A Day of Sorrow

I searched through the closet that Edward and I shared. I needed something to wear to court today, but all my clothes were now too small for my stomach. I wanted to groan, but I didn't. Edward wouldn't let me go any where if I did. He's gotten really over protective again, and it is not fun. He won't let me do anything that he can't do for me. I swore under my breath as I tried to fit my favorite blue sweater over myself. Needless to say, it didn't fit. Stupid court. Why do I have to go and see that guy again? I shook my head trying to forget the thoughts. I was about to scream into a pillow when Alice came in with a black dress.

"I'm a life-saver aren't I?" She giggled. I smiled a little.

"Thanks Alice." I sighed and Alice pulled me into a hug.

"It will take less than an hour, I promise." I nodded again and Alice helped me get the dress on.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. He picked me up bridal style and walked me to the car. The rest of the Cullen's waved good-bye as we drove down the long drive. I pressed my face against the cold window. Edward's fingers brushed along my cheek.

"I won't let him get near you Bella. I swear."

"I know." I leaned against his shoulder. We were silent untill we got to the tiny court house right outside of Forks. Edward let me walk into the court room and we sat next to my attorney, Ms. Lee. She had gone over all the things I had to say a day before. _'Don't give extreme details, you saw his face, tell them that, and…' _the list went on and on. I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings untill the judge walked in and motioned the bailiff to let George in. But then something came to me. How would we explain the hole in the top of the elevator? Not many people can smash through metal.

"Hey Edward, about the elevator.." He nodded his head.

"Alice welded it together again before the police investigated, were all good." I sighed in relief, but my sigh turned into a gasp when George was escorted into the court room. I grabbed Edward's hand and he held me close against his body. "It will be fine." He soothed me.

"The case of Isabella Swan Cullen against George Smith is now in session." The bailiff said. (AN: Bare with me, I don't know a lot about court) The judge called me to the stand and I went and took my place. George's attorney then stood up and started to question me. He had dark brown hair and was about six foot two. He was in good shape, but needed to shave.

"Isabella, can you please describe what happened that night?" I told the man everything I could about that horrible night.

"How do you know it was this exact man?" He asked.

"I saw his face that night and later when I was in the hospital and he was in the elevator with me, he said he didn't know it was me that night, and tried to rape me again." I started to shake from the awful memories that were flowing back into my head.

"Do you have any proof that he raped you?" What kind of question is that!?! I stood up and turned to my side.

"Well we don't know for sure that that's not you're husbands baby." The attorney said. I wanted to scream that it wasn't his because we hadn't done it yet, but he did have a point. Ms. Lee then stood up.

"There may be no proof as of now, but when the child is born a paternity test can tell us who the child's DNA is from." The judge nodded.

"Well untill the child is born, George is free to go but is not allowed in the state of Washington untill the next court date. Dismissed." The judge banged his hammer and that was it. George was then walked out of the room and I was free to go. Edward picked me up and walked me to our car. When we were finally down the street, I screamed. Edward hit the break and looked at me stunned.

"Sorry." I mumbled and I took in a deep breath. Edward grabbed my hand and started down the road again when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, this is Saint Luke's hospital. I'm calling about Charlie Swan who was brought in this morning. He is not doing well and we need you to come right away." I caught my breath in horror and Edward was watching sure I wouldn't pass out.

"I'll be right there." Edward who had heard every word of the phone call raced the car towards the hospital.

We arrived in less than five minutes and the secretary told us that they Charlie had been rushed here by an ambulance when he passed out while fishing with Billy. They found a tumor in his lung and they were going to try and operate. She led us to a waiting room and I sat down with tears starting to brim in my eyes.

I stared at across the waiting room, reading and rereading the stupid "How to Keep Healthy" poster that was on the wall across from where I was sitting in the waiting room. _God please don't let him be dead, please oh please._ A doctor walked out from the room from where he was staying in. "Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked. I merely nodded. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but he has passed away. I'm so sorry." I felt my whole body grow limp. This couldn't be happening. I loved him too much. My head started to spin.

"Can I see him?" I asked, my voice barley a whisper.

"Of course," He replied. Edward supported me as I walked into the room. There was a white sheet over his face. I started to shake from sobs, and Edward held me close.

"I'm sorry there was nothing we could do for him. We might have been able to detect the cancer before it spread if he had come for check-ups, but what is done is done. I'll leave you alone." He walked away, leaving me in Edward's arms. When I finally had control over my self, I pulled the sheet back to see his face one last time. Charlie looked so peaceful, so calm. I brushed my hand over his now cold face, and kissed his forehead before pulling the sheet back over.

"Good Bye." I whispered. I leaned on Edward and we walked out of the room.

Edward called his family while I called Renee.

"Bella!" She answered happily. I choked on a sob. "What's a matter sweet heart?"

"Mommy, Charlie's dead." I heard her catch her breath.

"What?! How?"

"He had a tumor and they just found it." I started to sob and Edward appeared out of no where and sat me on his lap.

"I'll be on the next plane alright? I'll call you."

"Okay." We said our good byes and I buried my head into Edward's shoulder. I hadn't told Renee about me being raped, or pregnant. The next week was going to be the worst of my life.

**OMG! I am sooo sorry for the delay! I have been so busy!!! I will try to update as soon as I can! Did you guys like the chapter? I hope you did! And I know nothing about court, so if something is wrong, just ignore it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**Be my Valentine**


	16. Only Hope

EPOV

I had never seen Bella so…depressed. I know she was sad when she had to choose between me and Jacob, but she won't talk unless you say something to her several times. She hasn't cried since the night in the hospital. But she looked so pale. I was surprised when she insisted on coming with me to pick out a casket for Charlie. I didn't want her to go because she looked so sick, but she wanted to come.

"Ready Edward?" She asked so quietly that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear her. Bella was now five months pregnant, and had so much stress put on her so far that I think she should be in the hospital. I picked her up and carried her to the car. The ride was silent to the Funeral Home. Bella stared out the window as I played with her hand. When we arrived, Bella looked like she was going to collapse. But she walked into the Funeral Home and I followed her. A receptionist looked up when we walked in.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. We're sorry for your loss, now what kind of Casket would you like for your departed one?" What kind of conversation starter is that?

"Something simple." Bella answered, and we were soon walking down a big hallway with lots of shelves with every color, shape, and size caskets I've ever seen. We were halfway down the aisle when I heard Bella stop walking. She had her eyes closed and was in the middle of taking a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She shook her head and I scooped her up in my arms. "Do you feel sick?" She nodded. "What hurts?"

"My head, my stomach, and right now my ankles feel like there going to give out." She snuggled her head into my shoulder.

"Do you think you can make it to pick out a coffin?"

"Yes." I carried her the rest of the way and she soon picked out a plain black Casket. I tried to hurry as fast as I could back to the house. I laid Bella in our bed and she quickly curled up into a ball. I glanced at the clock; it was 2:45 P.M. I needed to go to the airport and pick up Renee. Bella also knew that it was almost time for Renee to arrive.

"I'm coming."

"No your not. You need to rest. While I'm gone, please eat something, okay?" Before she could answer I ran out of the door and to my car.

When I arrived at the airport, the flight had just landed. I soon spotted Renee looking around the small airport terminal. When she saw me she started to run and I ran up to her. She embraced me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Renee." I said into her ear.

"Thanks Edward. Where's Bella?"

"She's at home. She didn't feel too good." She nodded and we were soon back at my house.

"Your house is beautiful." Renee said astonished.

"Thanks." I saw Bella walk out of the front door and towards us. Renee's eyes widened, her mouth gaped, and I heard her gasp.

BPOV

I could see my mother's surprised expression from 10 feet away. She jumped out of the car and stood right in front of me. I started to cry and she pulled me into a big hug.

"Oh baby, oh my poor baby." She whispered in my ear. "Come on; let's get you inside and off your feet!" I took her to the living room and we sat on the couch. "When did this happen?" She asked, her hand rested on my abdomen.

"About five months ago." She looked confused.

"Five months? But you and Edward have only been married for three! Was being pregnant the reason you got married?" I shook my head.

"Mommy, Edward's not the father." Her eyes went wide. "I was raped." I heard Renee catch her breath in horror. I lowered my head, expecting a scream. But instead she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me?!" She rubbed my back. I started to cry.

"I was a-afraid. Dad got so mad." She held me closer.

"I could never be mad about something that wasn't your fault! Your dad is your dad. He only screamed because he loves you." I nodded and tried to stop sobbing. "Speaking of your father, he wants you to do something special at his funeral." I looked at a piece of paper that she took out of her pocket.

"He wants me to do what!?" I exclaimed when I read it off of his funeral plan.

"Charlie wanted it ever since that play that you were in."

"But mom, I can't!"

"Bella, please do it. It's for your father." She pleaded. I took in a deep breath.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone okay?" She nodded. "We got everything done before you got here. All we need to do is show up tomorrow."

"Thanks Bells. Now how about we go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." I nodded and I showed her to the guest room before I headed up to the room I shared with Edward. He was already there waiting for me.

"I thought you two would want some privacy." He said.

"Yes, thank you." I cuddled up next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry I've been so moody lately. There's just so much stuff." I murmured.

"Don't worry about it. You're not moody and I'm sorry so many things have happened to you during this pregnancy. Things are going to get better though." He wrapped his arms around my body and rested his hands on my stomach.

"I hope you're right." He chuckled and started to hum my lullaby and I was soon asleep.

The next day was gloomy. Clouds were covering the sky and rain was coming down in buckets. What a perfect day for a funeral. Edward helped me get dressed in a black dress and he was already dressed in his suit. We met the rest of the family down stairs, and they too were all dressed in black. Esme was in a black skirt that stopped right below her knee, and a black lacey blouse. Alice was wearing black pants and a black sweater. And Rosalie was wearing a black mini-skirt and a tank top. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were all in suits. We all got into our cars and made our way to the funeral home. We were apparently early. We had to be. But before anyone was let in to see my fathers body, my mother and I went in to see him privately. Charlie looked so nice and calm. This was probably the only time I ever saw him in nice clothing and he didn't look uncomfortable. I felt tears start to fall. My mother quickly wiped them away.

"You'll see him again Bella." I nodded and we let the Cullen's in to pay there respects.

Soon, other guests were arriving. All of them giving us hugs and said that they 'Felt bad for our loss.' After everyone said good bye to Charlie and sat in a seat that was set up for them, the priest stood up.

"Hello everyone. We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Charles Fredrick Swan. But before we start the service, Charlie had asked in his will for his daughter Bella to sing a song that he always cherished." My mother and I walked up to the piano that was in the corner.

"Hello." I said. "My father always thought I had a pretty voice. He used to always ask me to sing, but I thought I sounded horrible. So I didn't. But I decided that if he really wanted me to sing at his funeral, I would. His favorite song that I sang was 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore, and I hope you enjoy it.

EPOV

Bella never told me she sang! Her mother started to play the beginning chords, and Bella got ready to sing the first notes.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again. _

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. 

Bella's voice hit the pitch perfectly, I had never heard something so beautiful. She smiled a weak smile and looked at me. I smiled back at her trying to give her encouragement.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.  


Tears started to fall from Bella's eyes. She gripped the piano with her hands and leaned into it. I thought she wouldn't be able to continue the song, but she did._  
_  
_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
at the top of my lungs, I'm giving it all. _

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  


Renee hit the final notes for the song, and applause rang out from the room. When Bella walked down and sat next to me, I kissed her. "You sounded so beautiful." I said mystified.

"Thanks." She laid her head on my shoulder as we watched the priest stand back up.

BPOV

"Thank you Bella for that wonderful song of love." The priest said. And he continued on with the service.

We prayed for Charlie, and we thanked God for taking Charlie back to him. The priest then asked if anyone wanted to share a story about Charlie. No one raised there hands, but finally, my mother did. She walked up to the podium.

"Charlie and I weren't married for long, but I do remember in our first year of marriage, that we were arguing about how much he fished. He wanted to fish more, I wanted him to fish less, and suddenly we both had fish in our hands and were hitting each other." She smiled. "We soon laughed at our selves and forgot about our troubles. Charlie was that kind of guy. He was shy, but he could always make you laugh." She stepped down from the stage and started to cry as she walked back to her seat. The priest asked if anyone else wanted to share a story and a few other people raised there hands. Mike told one about how Charlie had caught Jess and him making out on the cliffs in La Push, and Emmett told one about when he got a parking ticket and started screaming at the policeman who gave it to him, but then he realized it was Charlie. Soon, everyone was laughing. After everyone was done telling stories, we ended with a prayer and we all got back into our cars and drove to Forks Cemetery.

We all stood around the hole that was now going to be Charlie's grave. The priest said one more prayer before his coffin was lowered, and we all said our final good-byes. Edward has his arm wrapped around my waist as we walked up and threw rose petals on top of his coffin. Suddenly Edward's head whipped around and he started to growl. I turned and saw Jacob and Billy Black behind us. Billy looked sad and Jacob looked guilty.

"It's okay Edward, there here for Charlie. Besides, I need to talk to Jake." Edward looked at me.

"How could you want to talk to him! He hurt you!" He growled.

"It's okay." I walked up to where Billy and Jacob were. Jacob looked surprised that I was coming over to talk to them. "Hey guys."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Charlie was a good man." Billy stated.

"Thanks Billy." Jacob looked scared to talk to me. I walked up to him and hugged him. He seemed startled at first, but then hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry Bella, not just about your dad, but because of last time and…" I cut him off.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean too. But life is what it is." He smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow Jacob." I said. He nodded and smiled. And I walked back to Edward, who lifted me into his arms and walked us back to the car and drove us home.

**Woah! That was the longest chapter I ever wrote!!! Please excuse any typos that spell check, my editors, or myself didnt't catch! I hoped everyone liked it and I hope that since it's so long you'll all forgive me for not updating quick! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Be my Valentine**


	17. La Push

**Sorry guys. This chapter is really bad and pretty short. Sorry. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me!**

As promised, I called Jacob the very next day. I was surprised that my fingers still knew his number.

"Hello?" Jacob answered.

"Hey Jake, we need to talk." I said.

"Yeah, we do. Can you come to La push?" I looked at Edward. He shook his head.

"Hold on a sec Jacob." I put my hand over the receiver. "Why not Edward?"

"You need to rest." I rolled my eyes and put the phone back up to my ear.

"I'll be there in about an hour, okay?" Jacob agreed and we hung up. I looked up to Edward and saw the surprise in his eyes. "Sorry Edward. I don't want to upset you, but I need to talk to Jacob." He nodded his head.

An hour later we were driving down the long, narrow road that took us to the boundary line. Jacob was there waiting, leaning against a tree. His face was solemn, but when he saw the Volvo pull up his eyes lit up. Edward helped me out of the car and held me to Jacob's surprise. Edward set me down and I walked over to Jake slowly.

"Jacob," Edward started. "Bells is having some problems." Jakes eyes widened when he said 'problems'.

"What do you mean?" He asked worried.

"She can't be up for more than three hours. So if you want her longer, you need to carry her." Jacob nodded.

"No problem, I'll take care of her. Don't worry." Jacob's arm went around my waist. Edward smiled and got back into the Volvo and drove away.

"Oh Bella!" Jacob teased. I smiled and we got back into his car.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"How about the beach?" He replied. I nodded with a smile. The car ride was silent. And it wasn't the same silence as with Edward. It was an awkward silence. But the beach finally came in view. I was about to get out of the car when Jacob had opened my door and pulled me into his arms.

"Jacob, I can walk."

"One, I don't want you walking, you need to rest. And two, you wouldn't walk, you would waddle, no offense." I rested my hands on my enormous stomach. I had gained twenty pounds in six months. I closed my eyes and rested my head against Jacob's shoulder. Jacob sensed my distress.

"Only three more months to go Bella."

"Yeah, only." I giggled. We walked along the shore for a few minutes in that awkward silence again. Jacob suddenly put me down. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I think it will be easier if we walk together and talk." He smiled. "And I hate to tell you this, but you've gained a little weight…" I punched him arm playfully and took his hand as we continued walking. He sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault Jake, I was hungry. I should have waited." He sighed again.

"What are you going to do?" I sighed.

"After the baby is born, I'm going to give it up for adoption. I couldn't put that burden on the Cullen's." Jacob winced as I said there name.

"And then?" His voice whispered.

"Then I become one of them." He took in a deep breath. I looked at his face, making sure that I didn't need to be worried about him changing into a wolf. But he seemed to have control.

"Maybe you'll get knocked up again and won't be changed." He laughed. But the thought sickened me. My stomach lurched at the idea.

"I rather not." He frowned.

"I was just kidding."

"I know, but still." I took a deep breath, but my stomach didn't like that either. All of a sudden, this massive pain made me bend over. I groaned and wrapped my arms around my abdomen.

"Bella!" Jacob shrieked. He tried to pick my up, but I pushed his arms away.

"A-ambul-lance." I stuttered as another wave of pain washed over me. I heard Jacob call the emergency hotline and I soon heard sirens. Jacob picked me up and ran me over where two EMT's (AN: I don't think its EMT but to bad!) were waiting.

"How far along is she?" One of them asked. Another pain washed over me and Jacob answered six months. "She could be in labor." I whipped my head so hard that I gave my self whip-lash.

"What do you mean labor!?!" I screamed.

"Are you having pains that come every few minutes?" I nodded. "The there probably contractions!" I ground my teeth together as another 'contraction' made it's way through. Jacob took my hand in his.

"It will be okay Bella, I promise." I felt tears brim in my eyes. We arrived at the hospital not to much later. They ran me into the emergency room when I shouted back to Jacob who was still in the waiting room, "CALL EDWARD!!"

JPOV

The blood sucker had programmed his number into my phone earlier. I lifted the phone to my ear and he answered before it even rang.

"Jacob?"

"Bella might me in labor hurry!" I mumbled.

"If you hurt her..!" he growled.

"I didn't, now hurry!"

BPOV

Edward arrived just as the doctors were putting medicine in my tubes to stop labor. He kissed me on my fore-head before asking me what was going on. When I didn't know, he went out to find the doctors so they would tell him and he would tell me. Edward came back fifteen minutes later. I was in labor, but since it's way too early, the doctor gave me drugs to stop the labor. If I didn't have any contractions for the next twenty-four hours, I could go home but I had to be on COMPLETE bed-rest. But they didn't know yet if I was going to give birth to the baby tonight or if I would be able to continue to carry it.

"Edward, it can't be born this early! It will die!" I blubbered through tears that started to fall.

"It won't Bella. The doctor said that the reason you went into early labor was you are under a lot of stress and you just need to relax. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He brushed my hair behind my ear as we waited for the doctor. I felt another pain and yelled at Edward to get the doctor.

**MUAHAHAHHAH! I'm evil!!! Well as always review! And I also need you guys to tell me you want the baby's sex to be. (or babies!)**


	18. Meeting The Parents and A Surprise

The pain that I had felt was another contraction. But the doctors gave me more drugs and this time they were able to stop the labor completely. The next day, I was allowed to go home as long as I stayed in bed at all times. Jacob was relieved to hear the news, but claimed he had to go as soon as I got out of the hospital. I didn't mind. Most likely Edward had threatened him to leave. Once I was back at the Cullen's, I was not allowed to walk at all. The only time I was allowed by myself was to go to the bathroom. I wasn't allowed to shower by myself though! Edward held me while I showered. He closed his eyes out of courtesy. But besides that, I was stuck in my bed. When I woke up this morning, I knew that no matter how much Edward wanted me to stay in bed, I had to get up. Today I was going to meet some maybe adoptive parents for my baby. It wasn't going to be the happiest day of my life. But I had to admit to myself, I had had a lot worse.  
Edward helped me get dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a white skirt. He was wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt.

"We're mixed matched." I stated with a small smile. Edward smiled back, but it was easy to tell that he wasn't happy about meeting parents. We had met with a lawyer who was a specialist in child adoption. She said that I got to pick whoever I want to be the parents of my baby. It made me feel a lot safe knowing that my baby would be with someone that I _knew _would be good to it. Leslie (my lawyer) gave me a list of four couples when we got to her office that morning. The first name on the list was John and Carrie Benedict.

When they walked in, I automatically didn't like them. Carrie had a shirt on that showed way too much of her boobs, and was wearing a super short mini-skirt. She looked about twenty. John had gray hair, and looked to be about sixty. It was disgusting to see them together. I stuck out my hand to greet them.

"Hello."

"Hi." Carrie said.

"Hello." John said.

"So when do you pop the bun out of the oven?" Carrie asked. I felt Edward's body stiffen next to me.

"In three months. I have a few questions for you. Do you smoke?"

Carrie laughed. "Of course! Who doesn't?! I smoke almost non-stop." Carrie had just went from horrible, to… much worse. "

I'm sorry I don't think your fit to be the parents of my baby." Carrie's mouth dropped, but before she could curse me out, John drug her out of the office. I turned to Edward who had an astonished look on his face.

"That was so wrong." He laughed. I shuddered.

"That scarred my brain." The next couple walked in while we we're still laughing. The wife stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lorelei. This is my husband Luke." Luke smiled shyly and sat down across the chairs.

"Hi Lorelei, I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward." I smiled.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you getting rid of your baby?" Lorelei asked. I sighed and Edward put his arm around me.

"The baby isn't mine. Bella was raped a couple of months ago and we think that if we put this baby up for adoption, it will be easier to put this all behind us." Edward answered for me. Lorelei nodded her head.

"I understand. I have a twenty-one year old daughter at home. Her name is Raurie. But don't think I'm old. I'm only forty." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do either of you smoke or drink?" I asked.

"Neither of us smoke. We do drink, but we do it in moderation." Lorelei said. I smiled and nodded.

"How is your income?"

"I own a diner and Lorelei owns an inn. We bring in about a hundred thousand dollars a year." Luke answered. I nodded again.

"Where do you live?" Edward asked.

"We live in an eight room house in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. It's a small town and there's to crime." Luke answered again. These people were perfect!

"Why do you want to adopt my baby?" I asked them.

"I loved it when Raurie was a little girl. And we haven't been so lucky with getting pregnant, and I miss having little foot-steps around my house. I love children, and we would love another one." Lorelei said sincerely. Luke nodded his head. These people were perfect.

"Thanks for coming. I need to see some other parents but you two seem like the perfect parents." I said.

"Well, we might not be the Brady Bunch, but I know we will do a good job." Lorelei joked. They walked out of the office.

"They seem great!" Edward said. I agreed. The next person to come in was this scary looking woman. She was pale, with small blue eyes. Her back was hunched and her face was filled with wrinkles. She also had a twitching problem.

"My name is Elli. Give me your baby!" She cackled.

"We don't give you the baby yet. This is an interview." I mumbled.

"When do I get baby?!" She asked.

"Actually, you're in the wrong place. We don't need anyone to adopt our baby. Sorry for the mix-up." Edward said quickly. Elli stood up and waddled out of the office. "I'm sorry Bella. I know we're supposed to keep an open mind, but she was too creepy." Edward said.

"Yeah, just a little." I agreed. We waited another ten minutes before Leslie walked back into the room.

"The next couple canceled. Did you find anyone you liked?" She asked.

"Yes, I think the Gilmore's, but I would like to schedule another interview with them sometime." I said.

"Okay, I'll get right on it. You guys can go and I'll talk to you soon." Leslie waved us out of her office and Edward carried me back to his Volvo.

"Hmm, we got out earlier than I expected." Edward wondered out loud.

"Why does it matter?"

"I have some plans for us."

"And what plans would these be?" I asked slyly.

"You'll see when we get there." We drove to the edge of the dirt highway. "Now close you're eyes, we're going at vampire speed." I squeezed my eyes shut obediently and I felt a small breeze. "Okay Bella. Open you're eyes." I opened them up and found myself in our meadow. Except it was transformed into a beautiful date spot. There was a red heart shaped blanket in the middle with candles all around. There was a picnic basket on the blanket.

"Oh, Edward! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Just like you my love." He sat on the blanket and place me on his lap.

"What's all this for?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"You don't know what day it is?" He chuckled again. "It's Valentine's day." Oops! I had completely forgotten!

"I'm so sorry Edward! I totally forgot! Everything has been so hectic and…" Edward cut me off.

"It's fine. Besides, you've given me enough. You've given your heart to me and that's all I could ever ask for." He planted a big kiss on my lips, and placed a small, velvet box in my hands. I pulled away and opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with a red ruby in the shape of a heart.

"Edward, it's beautiful." He slipped the ring on my finger.

"And no nonsense that it's too expensive. I would be very happy if you wore it." He kissed me again.

"Edward, I'm so happy that I'm with you. You bring out the best of me and you always make me happy. I'm glad that we're together and I promise I will love you forever and always." I started to cry as he hugged me tightly.

"Isabella Swan, you're the best thing that has happened to me. I will always be there for you and I will love you forever. You are my everything." I smiled as tears rolled down my cheeks and we kissed again and again.

"Happy Valentines Day." I whispered in his ear, and I kissed him again.

**Did you guys like it? I worked real hard on it!! I threw in some fluff for Valentine's day. I would like to thank my editors Jess and Angela for being the best editors ever! I love you guys! And I would also like to thank Tori who helped me with a lot of decisions for this story. TORI I LOVE YOU! As always review and I think I'm going to throw in a little twist. I'm not going to update untill I get at least ten reviews. SO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!! **

**Be My Valentine**


	19. A Surprise Visit

Edward was very happy that I wore the ring he got me. But I was upset when he told me the ring cost over ten thousand dollars, but I have to admit I love the ring. Leslie had set up another meeting with Lorelai and Luke. It's supposed to be some time next week and Lorelai is bringing Rory. **(AN: Thanks Erin!) **But much to my disliking, Edward had to go hunting this weekend. All the boys went, leaving the whole house filled with just the girls. I'm afraid.

The first thing I heard this morning was Alice's chirping. She was hopping up and down next to my bed squealing about something.

"Come on Bella! WAKE UP!" She screamed in my ear. I groaned and rolled over, but she jumped on the bed next to me.

"What the Hell do you want Alice!?!"

"Since it's only us girls here, Esme, Rosalie, and I want to have a Girl's Night!" She squeaked. Oh Hell no.

"Alice, I am pregnant and hormonal and I don't think I can put up with a 'Girls Night'." I complained.

"Oh Bella! This is just what you need! Some cheering up!"

"Alice, please, NO!"

"Oh come on Bella! What's the problem?"

"Alice, you know what the problem is." I waved my hand over my stomach for emphasis.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Please! If you keep complaining everything will seem much worse. Now come on! I'll carry you downstairs." Alice chirped. I lost the battle. Alice didn't seem to understand why I was upset, so I let her pick me up. Downstairs there was Italian food on the table, the good stuff all the way from Port Angeles. Esme sensed my distress and some how got Rosalie to distract Alice while she came to talk to me.

"What's the matter my dear Bella?" Esme asked, her brown hair falling over her eyes.

"I feel so horrible that I'm burdening all of you." She pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Bella, you have it all wrong. You aren't burdening any of us. Pregnancy is very stressful and you have been stressed to the max. It may seem like your burdening us, but your not. We're happy to help you. Now as much as I know you hate make-up, I must give you back so Alice can give you a make-over." My eyes widened.

"NO!!!!!!!! Please don't make me go!" Esme laughed and picked me up.

When we got back to the living room, Alice was completely still. Her eyes seemed dazed.

"What's happened Alice!?" Rosalie asked.

"B-Bella, Volturi!" She stuttered. Esme and Rosalie's eyes looked up at me.

"How long?" Esme asked.

"Five minutes." Alice answered. I froze in place.

"Rose, call Edward. Alice take Bella." She handed me to Alice.

"Everything will be alright." Alice soothed me. Rosalie hung up the phone.

"I left a message." Alice nodded her head and put me on the couch.

"Bella, they want to know why you aren't a vampire yet. Just keep quiet and let us do the talking." Esme said. I nodded. We all waited in silence untill we heard a knock on the door. They opened it without waiting for us to answer, and Jane, Felix, and Alec walked in. Jane's eyes were devious. When they finally found me, they widened at my stomach.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's eggo is prego." Jane said. (AN: Long story….)

"What?" Alec asked, looking confused.

"Nothing, anyway, it seems the human pet has decided to have a human of her own. But you promised that Bella would be a vampire now, and apparently she's not. I don't think Aro is going to be very happy about this." Jane smirked.

"Please, there has just been a slight set back. It won't be long." Alice pleaded.

"Actually, I don't think Aro even needs to be bothered with this problem." Alec said. Alice froze.

"I think we should just take care of the problem now." Jane sneered. Alice growled and started to jump when she fell to the ground from Jane's evil glare.

"ALICE!" Esme screamed and started to run to her, but Jane got to her too. Rosalie was fighting Felix, and Alec was slowly coming towards me.

"This will be so much easier Bella." I couldn't see clearly anymore I was shaking so much. Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion. Alec's small fist pulled back and was released. It inched closer and closer to my face. It was about to make impact when a white figure stepped in front of me. Edward blocked the blow and pounced on Alec. I stumbled backward into the wall. Jasper had the scariest looking face I had ever seen him wear, and attacked Jane from behind while Carlisle helped Esme and Alice up, and Emmett was pulling Felix off of Rosalie. Jasper was circling Jane, ready to pounce at any moment. Jane suddenly pounced and Jasper pounced right after her. Some how, Jasper landed on top of her and pulled a blind fold over her eyes. One down, two to go. Felix put up more of a fight than Jane. Emmett picked Felix up when he wasn't paying attention, and threw him against the wall. Felix was soon being held against his will. Edward was growling at the corner and Alec stood there trembling.

"If you leave now, I'll spare you a beating." Edward said, spitting the words through clenched teeth.

"We will. But don't think that this predicament is over Edward. Aro isn't going to be happy about this baby one little bit. Don't be surprised when it's dead before the joy of its birth can be announced." Alec threw his head back and laughed.

"If you ever come back here again, I will be forced to destroy you." Edward growled. Alec looked surprised that Edward would say something like that to him.

"Come on Jane, Felix." The trio walked out of the house, and everyone's body relaxed. Edward turned and ran to my side. I fell against his chest and started crying. He stroked my hair, kissed my forehead, and took me up to our room.

"I-I'm sorry E-Edward. I should b-be helping c-clean u-up." I stuttered through sobs as laid me on the bed.

"Nonsense. You need to rest." He kissed me again on my fore head. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?" He pulled me closer to his chest.

"No. I'm fine. I…." I trailed off.

"What? Do you feel alright?" Edward's eyes turned worried.

"I feel fine. I just feel so horrible!" I buried my face in his shoulder. He didn't say anything, obviously confused. "I feel horrible that I'm putting such a strain on your family! And, Edward, I'm scared."

"Bella, I promise nothing will ever happen to you. I will never let anything happen to the baby. And you are not a strain on my family. We all love you, and we want you to be a part of this family." He kissed me on my lips. The door suddenly opened and Rosalie walked in.

"Edward, can I speak to Bella alone?"

"If you must." He put me on the bed and left the room while Rosalie came and took Edward's place.

"Bella, I would like to apologize for the way I have acted. I've told you before that it's because you're human, and I'm jealous, but I should have been more supportive of you through out this pregnancy. I think you should keep the baby. I know you want to and it won't be a burden to us. I would love hearing little foot-steps around the house!" She smiled and closed her eyes before she pulled me into a hug, which kind of scared me.

"Thanks Rosalie. I'll think about it, but I'm still probably going to put it up for adoption." She nodded.

"I understand. I have to go, Edward's probably waiting." She walked out of the room and Edward walked back in.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Edward smiled and started to hum my lullaby and I was soon asleep.

**Hey everyone! Sorry it was so short and how long it took me to update. I've been super busy with school and other stuff. But I hoped you liked it! I think I'm going to start replying to the reviews I get. And I need ten if you guys want me to update. I might have a snow day tomorow, so if you want me to review tomorow, REVIEW FAST! Thanks!**

Be My Valentine


	20. Sorry!

**Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter, but there is a poll on my profile and I would aprreciate it if you would vote!!! Theres also a little message on my profile for you all! GO LOOK! I'm working on the next chapter, don't worry! I'll have it out soon!**

**Be My Valentine**


	21. That Fateful Day

**YAY! Another chapter is finally out! I would like to thank my editors Jess and Angela and a great big thanks to everyone who voted in the poll! It's still in my profile, so if you didn't already, GO VOTE!**

**And I have forgotten about this, but I remembered today!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight!!!!! Or Gilmore Girls or Juno. LOL! I only own Bella's future baby!**

The next morning, I found my self in the best place in the world. I awoke in Edward's arms looking directly into his eyes. But there was only a slight problem. I couldn't see right. My vision was blurry and I felt light headed. I thought it was because I had just woken up. But it became much more than that.

"Bella? Are you alright?" My Greek God asked me.

"Yeah. Just getting used to being awake." I rubbed my eyes but the blurriness in my vision did not go away. I shook my head to help wake myself up, but it only made me dizzy and made my head hurt. I winced as Edward brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"What's the matter?" I couldn't see his face, but I heard worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just need to wake-up. Can I go to the bathroom by myself today?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't insist on carrying me. He hesitated.

"Yes. But I'll be waiting right outside the door. He got up and helped me up. I only took a few steps when the room started to spin and I felt like I was going to throw up. I stopped walking and fell. Luckily Edward's arms caught me.

"BELLA!" He screamed! The loud noise did not help my head.

"Edward, please don't yell." I closed my eyes and focused on not throwing up.

"What hurts?" He asked. His voice filled with worry.

"I feel dizzy, and I can't see straight." I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Carlisle." Edward whispered. Carlisle was there in a flash.

"What can I do for you today?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella said that she's dizzy and can't see straight." Edward kissed the top of my head. Carlisle stared at me with a grim look.

"I was afraid this would happen. This is from the baby. Bella's body isn't reacting properly."

"What can we do?" Edward asked.

"Whenever this happens, let her lie down and rest. It should pass in a few hours. She should be fine then." Edward immediately laid me on the bed, and plopped down next to me. My head started to pound. I picked up his hand and laid it on top of my forehead. It felt so good, so cold………..

The next thing I knew, Edward wasn't next to me. It fact, he wasn't even in the room. I didn't move. I didn't have the urge to move at all. I rubbed my hand over my stomach absent mindedly. I developed a pattern. Up, down, left, right.

"It is her decision Edward! We have to support her!" Alice suddenly yelled.

"This baby is hurting her! I can't stand seeing her sick!" Edward yelled back. I squeezed my eyes shut. They were fighting because of me.

"She is considerate enough to carry this baby so it can live! Can't you see this is taking so much more out of her than any of us!?" Alice's voice was so angry; it was painful for me to hear.

"I know it's extremely hard on her! But she didn't have to go through this!" Edward's voice strained.

"But she chose to, because she is just that loving! Now I hate to tell you, but this baby is coming and Bella is going to have to carry it for another three months whether you want her to or not! So I suggest you get over it!" I heard stomping and a door being slammed. Then suddenly, a wave of calm came over me. Jasper. I smiled to myself as Edward opened the door. I froze, wondering if he knew that I was awake. He sighed.

"Bella, I know you're awake. There's no way you could have not woken up." I rolled over and looked into his liquid topaz eyes.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, and looked down. He let out another sigh.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella." Edward said clenching his teeth.

"Yes I do and you know it! You're angry with me! You don't want me to have this baby!"

"No I don't!" Edward said, letting his anger get the best of him.

"Well I'm sorry for that! But it's kind of late in the game!"

"Well no shit!" He growled.

"Why can't you just except the fact that I'm having this baby!?! I'm getting rid of it as soon as it's born! Why are you getting so worked up about this!?"

"You could get yourself killed!"

"I'm not going to die! Would Carlisle let me die?" I asked.

"No, but that's not the point Bella! This baby is a nothing! This is not the same situation that you are in! Why do you care about this stupid baby so much!?!" He roared.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed and tears started to stream down my cheeks. Edward's eyes stared into mine with fury. But they then turned regretful.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" He took a step towards me, but then turned around and walked out of the room. I started to cry harder, letting the sobs control my body. A pair of cool arms then wrapped around me and another wave of calm came over me. I looked up and saw Jasper sitting in front of me, and Alice was hugging me.

"He didn't mean it Bella." Alice soothed me. Jasper then sat next to me and started to rub my back.

"He didn't. He was just so upset that he can't help what you're going through. This is one of the few things he can't save you from." Jasper whispered. I shook both of them off and stood up.

"I need to get out of here for a while." I walked out of the house and into my truck and drove down to Charlie's old house. I inherited Charlie's house, but I didn't do anything to it. I couldn't bear to sell it, so for now nothing had been moved. Everything was the same. When I pulled up into the familiar drive way, I almost cried. I missed this place so much. I unlocked the front door and took in the familiar scent. Everything was in the exact same place as I remembered. I laid on the couch and hugged a pillow tightly. I needed someone, but I couldn't face any of the Cullen's right now. I picked up the cordless phone that was on the end table, and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" Billy's rough voice answered.

"Hey Billy, is Jacob there?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on a second." I heard Billy call Jacob.

"Hello?" Jacob answered excitedly.

"Hey Jake. Could you meet me at Charlie's?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was fighting with Edward." I heard Jacob's quick intake of breath.

"Do you want me to go after him? Because…"

"Jake, we just had an argument. But I just want to forget about it for now. Please? I want to hang out with my best friend."

"Okay. I'll be there soon, alright?" You could almost hear the smile in Jacob's voice.

"Yeah. See you soon." I put the phone back on the charger, leaned back, and let out a deep breath. I felt a slight twinge of pain in my abdomen, but I ignored it. I counted to eight-hundred and fifty-three before Jacob finally got there. He opened up the door, knowing he didn't need an invitation.

"Hey Bells." He walked over.

"Hey Jacob." I sat up and made room for him on the couch. He sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded my head. Then, another pain made me cringe. It was a little more intense, but I shook it off.

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere."

"We could go ride our…." He stopped. "Never mind. I was going to say we can ride our bikes, but I don't want to." His eyes dropped to my stomach. I put my hand on top of the giant bump. I had gained thirty pounds in the past six months. I was not very happy about that.

"I probably couldn't fit behind the handle bars." I giggled.

"Want to go to the beach in La Push?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." He picked me up and carried me to his Rabbit. I laughed as I remembered Mike getting sick in the back seat. Good times. Jacob must have known what I was thinking, because he started laughing to. I buckled up and felt another pain. It was much harsher this time, and I gasped and cringed when it hit. Luckily, Jacob was walking to his side of the car and didn't notice. When he got in the car, I smiled and acted as if everything was ok. He started the car and we were soon on our way to the beach.

"So how's my pack of gigantic wolves?" I asked. Jacob smiled.

"They all miss you. There all still upset about what happened, but they want to see you. Emily especially." He smirked. "She wants to throw you a baby shower." My eyes widened.

"No!" I laughed. "Besides, I'm not going to keep the baby, so why should I have a baby shower?" Jacob's smile turned into a frown.

"So you're really going to get rid of it?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to take care of it knowing that the only reason it was there was because I got raped. But then I want it so much." I sighed and laid my head on Jacob's shoulder. He smiled when I did that. Another pain washed through me. The pains were getting worse, and closer. I winced and this time, Jacob didn't miss it.

"What's the matter?!" Jacob asked anxiously.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Bella, please tell me. If you're in pain, we need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine." He looked at me seriously, but dropped it. We then pulled up to the beach. Jacob helped me out of the car, and surprisingly let me walk on my own. We walked down the beach hand in hand.

"When's Emily and Sam's wedding?" I asked casually.

"It's next month. March third." He answered. I nodded my head. My body tensed as the same pain ripped through. They weren't far apart anymore. My last one was seven minutes ago. Jacob's voice broke through my thoughts. "Bella? Are you okay?!"

"Can we sit for a minute?" I asked. He nodded and sat me down against a flat rock. He sat next to me and I rested my head in his lap. Jacob kept brushing my hair back. Not even four minutes later, the pain came again.

"I think I need to take you to the hospital Bella." Jacob said. I nodded and saw worry in his eyes. He picked me up and ran me as fast as he could back to the rabbit, and drove to the hospital. When we were in the lobby, Carlisle walked out and saw me. He ran over.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"I think I'm I finally said, finally admitting it to myself. "I keep having this strong pain every few minutes." He nodded his head. He picked me up and walked me into a room. Jacob followed. Carlisle handed me a gown.

"I need you to change into this. Do you want me to call Edward?" He asked.

"Yeah!" He nodded and walked out to call and give me some privacy. Jacob was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Jake, I'm embarrassed to have to ask you this, but could you help me get this on?"

"No problem Bella." I smiled, but winced when another pain came. He helped me put on the famous, backless robe, and walked out to let Carlisle know that we were done. Edward walked back in with Carlisle, and rushed to my side.

"Bella, oh Bella! I'm so sorry!" He kissed my lips. I started to cry.

"No I'm sorry." I choked on a sob. "But let's forget about this for now. What's going on?" He held my hand.

"Bella, if you are having contractions, we need to get them stopped as you are only six months pregnant." Carlisle said. "I'm going to give you a drug that should stop the contractions. But if it doesn't work, were going to have to deliver the baby."

"Okay." I said. Carlisle hooked up an IV to me and poured in the drug. He then left me and Edward alone. Edward picked me up and slid under me.

"I'm so sorry I lost control earlier. I do understand why you are carrying the baby. I was just upset that you were so sick this morning." Edward whispered. I buried my head into his shoulder.

"I know Edward." I yawned involuntarily.

"Go to sleep my love." Edward hummed my lullaby and I felt my eye lids close.

I woke up when I felt a huge splash of liquid under me. My heart plummeted.

"Bella, was that what I think it was?" He asked.

"Yes. I think it was."

I felt his body stiffen under me. I was suddenly back on the bed.

"I'm going to get Carlisle." I nodded and started to cry. The pains weren't back yet. Carlisle walked in with a serious look on his face.

"Bella, are you sure you're water broke?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "You're going to have to deliver." Edward's face turned even paler.

"Carlisle, are you sure there's nothing else you can do?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward. Unfortunately." I nodded and Edward walked over to me. "I'll come in and check every once in a while. You should start feeling more contractions soon Bella." I nodded and Carlisle left again.

"Sorry about your pants Edward."

"Bella, don't you dare even worry about that." I smiled but cringed as a pain came. It wasn't like the others. It hurt! SO MUCH! I let out a whimper. Edward grabbed my hand.

"You squeeze it as hard as you can, okay?" I nodded. It went on for the next few hours like this. I have extreme pains and tried my best each time not to cry. Carlisle came back in and checked me. I blushed and had to fight the urge to clamp my legs the whole time. But after four hours of agony, I was only at two centimeters. I almost cried when Carlisle told me that.

"I can't do this Edward. I can't!" I cried.

"Yes you can. I'm going to help you okay?" I nodded. "The rest of the family is in the waiting room. Would you like to see them?"

"Okay." Alice exploded into the room as soon as I said that word.

"Oh Bella! You're having the baby! RIGHT NOW!!" She squealed. Jasper looked at me with sorry eyes and sent a calm wave over me. Esme walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Oh Bella! You're doing great!" I smiled. Emmett couldn't stop smiling at me.

"You're doing great sis. Pop little whatever out!" He raised his hand for a high-five and even though I reached as far as I could, I couldn't reach his hand. We both laughed. Rosalie came up and knelt next to me. She looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella, do your best. You're going to be fine. And remember what I talked to you about before." I nodded. Carlisle then shooed everyone out of the room

"Alright. You can see her again after the baby is born." Everyone filed out and left me. Carlisle, and Edward again. I had another painful contraction. I grabbed the rails on the bed and tried my best not to scream out. When it was over, Edward grabbed my hand.

"You can do it." He whispered. I started to cry.

"I don't think I can."

"You can." It went on like that for a few hours. Carlisle came back into check me and I was at eight centimeters, and the contractions were every few minutes. I could feel the sweat pouring down my face. I was breathing heavily and I was fighting the urge to scream and cry.

"Your doing great Bella. It won't be long now." I screamed as the next contraction hit. I couldn't take it anymore. I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could.

"Edward, please, MAKE IT STOP!" I begged.

"You can do it Bella." Another contraction came and I scream louder. Carlisle came back to check me.

"Alright Bella, your all set. Now you can start pushing." I stared at him like he just shot me. "You can do it Bella. When I say push, I need you to push alright?" I nodded. He propped up my legs and got ready. "Alright Bella. Push!" I pushed as hard as I could, and the pain was unbearable. It felt worse than the fire after James had bit me. I screamed and cried. "The head is out. This is the toughest part. The shoulders. Are you ready?" I shook my head no, but Carlisle ignored me. "PUSH!" I pushed as hard as I could, and I heard a babies cry fill the room. I let out a sigh, but winced as I felt another contraction. "Well Bella, I think we have another one." Carlisle said.

"WHAT!?!?! ANOTHER ONE!?!" I screamed. Edward grabbed my hand.

"You can do it Bella. This one will be easier. I promise. Edward, I need you to hold this baby alright?" He nodded and kissed me before taking the baby from Carlisle. I got as much of the little strength I had left, and used it when Carlisle yelled 'push!' again. The second baby came out easy. I waited for another contraction. Just in case a third baby was there. But there wasn't. Thankfully. Edward helped Carlisle clean off the two babies, and they each brought a bundle over. Edward carried a pink one, and Carlisle carried a blue. They laid them in my arms and I started to cry.

"Bella, this is truly a miracle. The babies are absolutely fine!" Carlisle said. And he opened the door and let the rest of the family, and Jacob, in to see us. They all stood in awe.

"Oh Bella! There so beautiful." Esme said. Jasper sent out a wave of happiness and joy. I smiled up at him. Rosalie looked like if she could, she would cry. And Emmett looked happier then I had ever seen.

"What are there names?" Alice asked.

"There names are Serena Alison and Michael William." Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. Everyone stood and looked in awe at the two little miracles that had just been brought into the world.

**What's going to happen now? Will the Volturi find out? Will they kill the babies? Will Bella ever decide whether or not to keep the babies?? Well, untill I write it, your gonna have to wait. But anyways, did you guys like it?!?! That was the longest chapter I ever wrote!!! Now show me some love! HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW!**

**Be My Valentine**


	22. Not a chapter! AGAIN!

**Hey guys. Sorry but this isn't an update. Updates might be slow for a while because of a lot of things.**

**1) School is a big pain in the butt right now. **

**2) Easter is next week**

**3) Me being to lazy to write when I actually do have time.**

**And after Easter Vacation, I have State Standardized tests!! So updates are going to be slow. So sorry! I'm currently working on the next chapter and I will hopefully have it out before next Monday. (But no promises!) So sorry!!!**

**Be my Valentine**


	23. More Surprises

I looked down at my two beautiful babies. Tears of happiness fell down my cheeks and I kissed each of there fore-heads. My two beautiful babies…. And I'm giving them up to strangers. I froze in place. The tears came down faster, but this time, they were out of sadness. Jasper jerked his head up at me and squeezed Alice's hand. Edward looked at Alice and then looked at me.

"Everybody out. Mama needs to rest." Edward said. Everybody smiled at me, still not understanding that I was crying out of sorrow. Once everyone had filed out, (except Edward, Jasper, and Alice) Alice and Jasper each took a baby, and Edward cradled me in his arms. I sobbed harder as I laid my head against his chest.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to give those two beautiful, precious things away!" I stifled through sobs.

"Bella, please don't cry." I tried to stop my tears, but I couldn't. I felt a wave of calm come over me, and I shot a thankful glance at Jasper. "You don't have to give them away, Bella. You know that." I shook my head.

"I have to give them away. You didn't want me to have them, and I couldn't do that to your family. Besides, if you're going to turn me into a vampire, we wouldn't be able to keep them near me." I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I didn't want you to have them because I wasn't the father. But now that I've looked in to there eyes, I know that even if I'm not there biological father, I can still be there father. And they wouldn't be a bother to my family! They would love having little ones around the house! And Bella, we wouldn't let you hurt your children. I promise." He put his hands on both sides of my face and made me look into his liquid topaz eyes. I stopped breathing. 

"Do you really think that it would work?" I whispered.

"Bella, do you want these babies?" I froze, but slowly nodded. "Then we will find a way to make it work." I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry again.

"T-thank you! Oh Edward! Thank you!" I sobbed.

"There's nothing to thank me for. I should be thanking you for giving us these two miracles." He hugged me tighter to his chest and kissed my forehead. Jasper and Alice had been so quiet; I had forgotten that they had been in the room the entire time.

"Bella, I don't see you doing any harm to the babies." Alice smiled, and Jasper gave me a feeling of reassurance. I smiled at both of them. There was a knock at the door and all of our heads turned towards the door.

"Come in." Edward said. Leslie walked through the door, and walked over to the babies.

"Oh, Bella! There so beautiful." She then walked over to me. "I'm proud of you Bells." She smiled at me. I couldn't smile back.

"Leslie, I feel horrible about this, but I've decided to keep the babies." I looked down, but Leslie laughed. I looked up with a confused look on my face, and Edward was trying to hide a smile.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it." She laughed again. "Bella, Luke and Lorelai work for me. They're what I call "tester parents". I tell them to come to an adoption meeting when I don't think the mother will actually give up the baby." I laughed with her.

"But what if I had given up the babies?" I questioned. She smiled.

"If you had chosen them, they would have adopted the children. But my gut is usually right." She smiled again. Luke and Lorelai then walked in.

"Hi Bella." Luke said with a wave. Lorelai was cooing over the babies.

"Aww! This one looks like a little Chad Michael Murray! Give me a call when you're older! And this little girl could be America's next top model." Lorelai joked. She turned to me. "Bella they are so adorable!" I laughed. "Sorry we had to trick you sweets. But there was no way in Hell I was going to let you give up those babies." 

"I know that now Lorelai. Thank you so much."

"Anytime Bella. Any time." Lorelai picked up Serena and started to play with her. Alice's smile then disappeared and her eyes seemed far away. Jasper took the baby from her and handed them both to Edward.

"I think visiting hours are over soon. So we'll see you guys later!" Edward said quickly. Lorelai, Luke, and Leslie all gave us smiles and a wave good bye before leaving the room. As soon as they were out of listening range, Jasper looked into Alice's eyes. Alice suddenly shuttered, and she was back.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper demanded. Alice's face was paler then I had ever seen it before.

"The Volturi." She said quietly. I froze. I looked at my two small children, sleeping in Edward's arms. 

"What happened!" Jasper growled.

"They came to the hospital and had a gun. They were about to take the babies when it disappeared. Jacob is probably affecting my vision." I bit down on my lip hard. But I was so out of it I didn't feel the skin break. 

"Why would they have a gun?" I asked.

"They probably think it would be more fun to kill Serena and Michael a human way." Edward growled. I bit down on my lip again. I surprisingly at this point didn't care if anyone got shot, as long as my babies didn't.

"How would they know that they were born?" Japer asked.

"I don't know, but it's not important. There going to be here _soon_!" Alice replied. All three of there heads suddenly jerked up at me. I looked back at them confused.

"What?" 

"Your lip is bleeding." Edward said. Oh. I stopped biting on my lip.

"We need to get her and the babies somewhere safe." Edward said.

"One of us will obviously with her. But what about the other patients?" Jasper asked.

"They will come to Bella's room only. They don't want to have to make a bigger mess for them to clean up." Alice retorted. 

"Then we'll all stay in this room." Edward said, looking grim. "Alice, would Bella be able to walk?"

"Not really. She would be in to much pain." Edward's eyes locked with mine.

"I'll be with her." I stayed quiet as they continued to make plans. I couldn't bare the thought of either one of my babies being hurt. I felt my chest start to heave. They **would not** hurt my babies. I squeezed my eyes shut and realized that I the only thing I could hear in the room was the sound of my chest heaving. I opened them to see all of the Cullen's and Jacob staring at me with worried eyes.

"It's going to be fine Bella." Carlisle reassured me.

"There's not much time left. Edward, push Bella's bed against the back wall and give her the babies to hold. Every one else stand in a line in front of her." Alice ordered. Everyone did what they were told. We all stood frozen, waiting for them to come. Suddenly, the door opened and shut and four cloaked figures were standing in front of us.

"Hello Jane, Felix, Alec, Dimitri." Carlisle said calmly.

"Hello Carlisle." Jane said with a nod. "I guess you know why we're here. Now how about you let us to it the easy way and we can leave." Edward growled.

"I'm surprised that Aro would ever allow this." Carlisle said in an even voice. Jane let out a loud laugh.

"Aro would NEVER allow this! He likes you!" 

"So you're doing this on your own will?" Alice asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course! Bella made a fool out of me that night in Italy." Jane laughed a hard laugh and gave a deathly glare to me. "And no one EVER makes a fool out of me!" She stared at Serena and Michael. 

"How did you know that she had the babies?" Emmett demanded. 

"It's not that complicated to hide spies. You are as dumb as you look aren't you?" Alec said.

What's with the gun?" Jasper asked.

"Well, since Aro doesn't know about our little 'visit', were going to make it look like Serena and Michael had a little accident. So we can't bite or crush them. We could blame a gun shot on anyone." Felix smirked.

"But Aro would read your mind eventually. What will you do then?" Esme asked.

"Our thoughts can always lie, now can't they?" Dimitri laughed. Edward's jaw tightened.

"You won't be able to get pass all of us. There aren't enough of you." Rosalie grimaced. Jane laughed again. A cold hard laugh.

"You think we didn't come prepared?" Jane snapped her fingers and ten more vampires were in the room. Some had come in through the vent, some the window, and some of them had even come through the front door. They all stood next to there hooded leaders with blood red eyes, waiting to attack. Everyone's eyes widened, and I felt like I was going to pass out. "Now do you think you're going to win?" Jane laughed. "Now ATTTACK!" She screamed. Dimitri went after Rosalie with Emmett following while being attacked by one of the new vampires. Jasper was fighting Felix while trying to protect Alice from three of the new vampires. Esme and Carlisle seemed to be dancing with four of the new vampires. And Jacob had just phased into his wolf form and was trying not to knock anyone over while trying to battle the only new Vampire left. Edward stood in front of me, ready to fight. Jane and Alec walked slowly towards us, avoiding the other battles that seemed to miss them by inches. Edward crouched and started to growl. Jane just laughed and smiled. Suddenly, Edward was writhing in pain on the floor.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. Edward couldn't even open his eyes from the pain. Alec stepped towards me and tried to grab the twins. I turned my body so they were pinned between the wall and my body, but Alec forced my body to turn, and I wasn't any where strong enough to fight him off. He easily took Michael out of my arms. "NO PLEASE!" I begged, tears streaming down my face. Alec rolled his eyes and took out a pistol from his pocket. He put Michael down on the floor and got ready to shoot the pistol. I tightened my arms around Serena and tried my hardest to get out of bed, but my legs wouldn't move. Alec smiled and I realized I wouldn't be able to get there in time. But before I heard the gun shot, I saw a huge red-brown figure jump in front of Michael, and I didn't know who had got hit.

**OOO! Who got shot? Michael or Jacob? I'm leaving you in suspense. Sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner. But better late than never. And also, I know this chapter kinda sucks. I'm not to good at writing battle scenes, so please exscuse that. And right now it's late and I'm really tired and sick, but I stayed up just to get this out for you! SO BE THANKFUL! Lol. I have off the next five days for Easter, and my moms car is in the garage and my dad will be at work so guess what! I'll be stuck in my house all day. So this isn't a promise, but theres a pretty good chance that I might update tomorow. If not, I will hopefully putup the first chapter of three new fanfiction ideas that I have for twilight!So check my profile out tomorow! Oh, by the way, how old do you people think I am? Just a random question. LOL! Wow, sorry for the long authors note. Anywho, as always REVIEW!**

**Be My Valentine**


	24. Scared

**I am very sad to say that I think that this story is going to end soon. But not for a few more chapters. ****This chapter is dedicated to Jess, (who owes me coffee) Angela, Stephen, and Victor! Enjoy!**

_But before I heard the gun shot, I saw a huge red-brown figure jump in front of Michael, and I didn't know who had got hit._

Jacob ran to the other side of the room, seeming completely unharmed. No! That meant Michael got shot! No God, please no! He's a baby! But there was no blood coming out of Michael's body. I looked back to Jacob, and saw him limping. I let out a relieved sigh, but we weren't safe yet. Alec's eyes were wide with surprise, and without noticing, he dropped the gun. Jacob quickly grabbed the gun with his teeth and chucked it at the window, making the glass shatter. He then attacked Jane and broke her gaze with Edward. Though his face was still twisted with pain, Edward managed to get up and grab Michael before Alec did. He gently put Michael in my arm and attacked Felix. I nuzzled both the babies' faces into my sides, not wanting them to see what was going on. Body parts were flying and the room was filled with loud snarls and snaps. I shut my eyes and tightened my grip around the twins. Then the sound stopped.

"Someone's coming!" Jane said.

"We must go! Everyone fall out!" Dimitri ordered before jumping out the window.

"This isn't over! We WILL get your 'little angels!'" Jane mumbled and left with the rest of the evil vampires following. The Cullen's than ran around the room, cleaning everything up. Jacob phased back into his human self and limped back to one of the chairs. Edward thankfully had brought my over-night bag with him. He reached in the bag and pulled a pair of pants and a shirt out that he had packed for himself and threw them to Jacob, who quickly pulled them on. When one of the nurses opened the door, we were all sitting calmly, pretending to make small talk.

"Is everything alright in here?" Asked the nurse with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, we were watching one of our favorite movies and turned it up a little too loud. Sorry about that!" Carlisle covered.

"Oh, alright. Just keep it down." The nurse smiled and left the room and we all let out a sigh of relief. Edward came to my side and picked up Serena out of my arms, and wrapped his free one around my shoulder. I rested my head against his shoulder. We were out of harms way. For now at least. I then turned to Jacob.

"Jacob. Oh my God Jacob! Are you alright?!" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Bella, relax. I'm fine. The wound already healed. See?" He turned his leg so that I could see the scar where the bullet had gone into his leg.

"But the bullet is still in your body right?" I whispered.

"Yeah. That might be a problem." I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

"Jacob, I will never be able to thank you enough." I mumbled. Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I pulled Michael closer to me.

"You don't need to thank me Bells. I love him." I smiled at him. The Cullen's had been silent during our discussion.

"Are all of you alright?" I asked. They all laughed.

"Of course we are Bella!" Alice chirped. I gave them a weak smile.

"Jacob, you need to have surgery on your leg. The bullet can't stay in there." Carlisle said, his eyebrows pulling together. Jacob grimaced.

"As much as I hate to say this, would you please remove the bullet from my leg?" Jacob asked his voice full of disgust.

"Of course. Shall we do it now and get it over with?"

"Now please. See ya later Bella." They both left the room. I felt my eyelids start to droop. I was dead tired.

"Bella's about to pass out. She needs to rebuild her strength." Esme said.

Alice took Serena out of my arms.

"Sleep tight my love." Edward whispered. And I was soon out cold.

When I woke up, it was light outside again. I turned my head and saw Edward staring down at me.

"Where are the twins?" I asked. Edward nodded his head towards the corner of the room where hospital cribs were. "Is Jacob okay?" Edward nodded. I slowly sat up and winced when I moved the lower portion of my body. Edward gently pushed my body back down.

"You shouldn't move. You've had a long day." Edward whispered. I then forced my body to sit up as fast as it could and kissed Edward. But after three seconds of it, I had to stop and moan in pain. Edward pushed me down again.

"What's the matter Edward?" He sighed.

"I'm waiting for you to say that I'm too dangerous to be around."

"Edward Masen Cullen! How many times do I have to have this conversation with you?! If it weren't for you, my angels would be gone!" Edward's eyes grew intense. "Edward, I love you. I will always love you!" Edward chuckled.

"I will always love you too." Edward kissed my forehead. "Carlisle took a paternity test while you were sleeping."

"And?" I urged.

"It is George's. I've already called the court house. They can fit us in two days from now." I nodded my head.

"So soon?"

"It's either then or two years from now." I let out a deep breath.

"Alrighty."

"I called Renee and her plane landed an hour ago. She should be here soon." Edward said while brushing his cool fingers up and down my forehead. I smiled. Renee was going to flip when she saw how cute they were. "Actually, soon is now." Renee then burst through the door.

"Where are my grand-kids?" Renee demanded. Edward laughed quietly and walked over to the twins. Renee followed him and stood in awe when she saw them.

"There so beautiful." She whispered. I smiled. My mom may be crazy and unorganized, but she always had love to spare. Edward picked up Serena and handed her to Renee. "Hello my little granddaughter. I'm your grandma." Her face then puckered. "Oh my God! I'm a grandma!" We all laughed. Edward picked up Michael and traded with Renee. "They look just like you Bells." Michael then began to cry.

"I think it's feeding time." Edward said. My mother nodded and put Michael in my arms.

"I love you Bella." Renee said. And she kissed my forehead and left the room. I put Michael up to my chest and he began so drink.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes my love?"

"What are we going to do about the Volturi?" Edward's face tightened.

"I don't know yet, but I promise I won't let them hurt you or the babies." He said seriously. We traded babies and I let Serena drink.

"I love you Edward." He chuckled.

"I love you to. I always have, and I always will." Serena finished drinking and Edward put both of the twins back into there cribs. I then patted the bed. Edward slid under me so quickly I didn't feel it. I snuggled against his cold chest and his stone arms wrapped around me. It wasn't long untill I fell back asleep.

The next day I was allowed to go home. Renee was going to stay with us a few days to help out. When we arrived at the house, there was a big banner across the porch saying 'Welcome Home!' When Edward and I brought out the twins everyone started cooing over them. Serena and Michael were being passed around to different family members when Alice grabbed my hand.

"Come on! I want to show you the nursery!" She dragged me up to the third floor to a room that I had never seen before. She covered my eyes and opened the door. "Now open!" It was incredible. The room was about the same size as Edwards. Half of it was pink while the other half was blue. Each side of the room had a crib, changing table, toys, clothes, and other things that matched what color side they were on.

"Alice! It's awesome!" I squealed. Alice's grin grew bigger.

"Yay! I'm so glad you love it! There's even a door that connects there room to your room." She said pointing to a door that was on one of the blue walls. I gave her the biggest hug I could.

"I'm so glad I have you in my life Alice."

"I know! If it weren't for me, how else would your children dress great?" I laughed.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice called. "Can I teach Michael how to play foot-ball?"

"He's two days old for Christ's sake Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. I then heard a SMACK.

"Ow! Why did you hit me Rose?" Alice shook her head.

"Let's go back downstairs before your kids get killed." I nodded and we walked back down to the living room where the rest of the family was sitting. Renee was holding Serena and Esme was holding Michael.

"Bella, your father is probably looking down at us right now and smiling." Renee said. I gave a weak smile and tried to blink back the tears that had started to form in my eyes. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So when do I get to take them on there first shopping trip Bella?" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, if you don't calm down you never will." Edward said sternly. Alice face turned into a pout.

"I'm going to bed. I'm still on Florida time and I'm pooped." Renee said. She bid us all a goodnight and gave Serena to me before heading up the stairs.

"Bella? Edward? Could I see you in my office for a second please?" Carlisle asked. I gave Serena to Rosalie (who looked so happy when she was holding the babies) and followed Carlisle into his office. We both sat in the chairs across from his desk. "I know this probably isn't the best time, but I think we need to discuss what were going to do about the twins. I'm guessing Bella that after George is proves guilty, you want Edward to adopt Serena and Michael?"

"Yes."

"Then this decision is up to both of you. We can let the children grow and live and then change them when there seventeen or you can let them live completely normal lives." Carlisle said. I looked up at Edward.

"I couldn't bear burying them." I whispered.

"Neither could I. I think that changing them is the best thing." Edward said. I nodded.

"Then it's settled." Carlisle smiled and we rejoined the family. Michael yawned in Esme's arms. And then I yawned. The Cullen's laughed.

"Time for the little humans to get some sleep." Jasper said. Rosalie and Esme handed the babies to Edward and I and we put them upstairs in there cribs. Edward then picked me up and carried me to our bed where I quickly fell asleep.

We had to be at the court house by nine, so I had to wake up at seven. I groaned when Edward woke me up.

"Come on. This is the last time you'll have to worry about George." He whispered in my ear. I sighed and got dressed. We didn't have to do anything but show up today. They were going to read the results of the paternity test, and then the judge would decide what to do. I kissed the twins goodbye as I walked out the door with Edward and got into the Volvo.

"Will you be able to sign the adoption papers today?" I asked.

"If Ms. Lee feels like doing it today." I smiled. Edward was already more of a father than George to Serena and Michael. We sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. When we pulled up to the court house, I was ready. George was going down! Edward and I sat with Ms. Lee while George sat next to the bailiff. The judge called the court to order and asked Ms. Lee to tells us the results of the paternity test. She stood up and cleared her voice.

"In the case of two day old Michael and Serena, George, you ARE the father." George's face twisted together in anger.

"George Smith, I sentence you to twenty years in prison and you are no longer allowed in the state of Washington." The judge smacked his hammer down and announced that court was dismissed. Edward and I hugged and thanked Ms. Lee. We were about to ask her about the adoption papers when she pulled them out.

"I thought you two would want these." We all laughed and signed the papers. "Congratulations Edward, you are now the legal father of Serena and Michael." She smiled and walked away with the papers in her hands.

"I love you Edward!" I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him. We were finally a family.

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh! By the way, no one guessed my real age!! Keep trying!!**

**Be My Valentine**


	25. FINALLY!

**Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter, BUT TWO PEOPLE FINALLY GUESSED MY AGE!! I hope you guys keep reading my story, even though I'm only...13. Yeah. People say I don't act thirteen. But eh. I won't be able to start working on a chapter till the weekend. see ya then.**


	26. half a chapter and an explanation

**Ugh. I am SOOOOO sorry! I can't beleive it's been over a month since I updated! School is coming to a close, and since eighth grade is the last year in middle school, we're going on all these trips and stuff. And since we're going to high school, we have to take placement tests. And of course, I've had some drama. But the worst thing is that today my whole team (it's 4 clases taught by the same teachers) found out that our Language Arts teachers wife passed away. Today SUCKED in a major way. We all love our L.A. teacher, and his wife has been sick for a while. We all miss her. There youngest kid is four! So sorry I haven't updated. I would try to this weekend, except I'm leaving for the band trip tomorow. I have started to write the next chapter, so I'm going to post what little I have. Please forgive me, I'm trying really hard.**

The night after the court hearing was the first I had slept peacefully in weeks. My babies were safe, they were staying with me, and Edward would protect them if the Volturi ever came back. I was so happy that we were finally going to be a family. When I awoke the next morning without having any disturbance from the twins, I got worried. But when I turned, Edward was holding them, and they were sleeping. I smiled at that sight. Edward looked to right. He was meant to be a father.

"Good morning, love." Edward smiled at me.

"Morning." Alice suddenly crashed into the room, waking the babies. "Alice!" I groaned.

"I'm sorry! But I saw it!" She squealed. My eye brows pulled together in confusion.

"You saw what?" I asked.

"You getting changed!!" She shrieked, and started talking a mile a minute. "You looked so beautiful, and it was awesome! And-" Edward cut her off.

"Alice, relax." Alice stopped shaking and looked at me puzzled.

"Aren't you happy Bella?" She asked.

"Of course I am! I just didn't think it would be so soon…" I brushed my fingers along Serena and Michaels hands. Edward looked at me in awe.

"When exactly did you see Bella getting change?" He asked.

"Um, not for a few weeks. Two months at tops." She murmured, looking up as if she was looking into her mind.

"Hey Alice, could I talk to Edward alone?"

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you guys later." Alice skipped out of our room with the same goofy smile pasted on her face. As she shut the door, Edward looked at me worriedly.

"What's the matter Bella? I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is! I want to be with you Edward. Forever and always. But I'm afraid how I'm going to be after the change. Will I remember my own children? And I know Alice said I wouldn't hurt them, but will I not be able to go near them without fighting an incredible urge to suck there blood? Will I remember you, or how much I love you!?" Tears started to escape from my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Edward's arms constricted around me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He pressed his lips into my hair. Sobs continued to wrack my body. "Things will be different at first, but you have to remember that it won't last forever."

**That's it for now. Sorry. I'll try and update soon!**

**Be My Valentine**


	27. Final hours

**The begining also includes the part of the chapter I posted. And warning, there is crappy, sexual content in this chapter!**

The night after the court hearing was the first I had slept peacefully in weeks. My babies were safe, they were staying with me, and Edward would protect them if the Volturi ever came back. I was so happy that we were finally going to be a family. When I awoke the next morning without having any disturbance from the twins, I got worried. But when I turned, Edward was holding them, and they were sleeping. I smiled at that sight. Edward looked to right. He was meant to be a father.

"Good morning, love." Edward smiled at me.

"Morning." Alice suddenly crashed into the room, waking the babies. "Alice!" I groaned.

"I'm sorry! But I saw it!" She squealed. My eye brows pulled together in confusion.

"You saw what?" I asked.

"You getting changed!!" She shrieked, and started talking a mile a minute. "You looked so beautiful, and it was awesome! And-" Edward cut her off.

"Alice, relax." Alice stopped shaking and looked at me puzzled.

"Aren't you happy Bella?" She asked.

"Of course I am! I just didn't think it would be so soon…" I brushed my fingers along Serena and Michaels hands. Edward looked at me in awe.

"When exactly did you see Bella getting change?" He asked.

"Um, not for a few weeks. Two months at tops." She murmured, looking up as if she was looking into her mind.

"Hey Alice, could I talk to Edward alone?"

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you guys later." Alice skipped out of our room with the same goofy smile pasted on her face. As she shut the door, Edward looked at me worriedly.

"What's the matter Bella? I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is! I want to be with you Edward. Forever and always. But I'm afraid how I'm going to be after the change. Will I remember my own children? And I know Alice said I wouldn't hurt them, but will I not be able to go near them without fighting an incredible urge to suck there blood? Will I remember you, or how much I love you!?" Tears started to escape from my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Edward's arms constricted around me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He pressed his lips into my hair. Sobs continued to wrack my body. "Things will be different at first, but you have to remember that it won't last forever."

"I don't want to lose anytime with them!"

"Bella, I'm sorry. But there's no other way. Things might be different for you. There different for everyone." I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for spazzing." I sighed. "Could I do a few things before I get changed?"

"Of course! Anything you want!" He kissed my head.

"Do you think I could spend time with each of you? Like alone?" Edward's expression turned puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, could I spend time with Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, the babies, and of course you, alone? Just me and that person?"

"Oh. They'll probably love that. Especially Emmett." We both smiled. "I'll call a family meeting. Michael and Serena will be fine up here." I glanced over at my two angels, and saw that they amazingly had fallen asleep.

"Okay." Edward picked me up bridal style and ran to the living room at vampire speed where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting. All of them looked confused, except for Alice who had a strangely smug look. Stupid future powers.

"What's up Bella?" Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for Emmett's jokes, and even though he hadn't pulled one yet, I had a strange feeling no matter what I answered, it would be disturbingly twisted.

"The ceiling, and then the sky." I answered. Everybody looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Okay…. Anyway, what did you call this meting for Edward?" Esme asked. Edward pulled me towards the couch and shoved Emmett out of the way so I could sit down.

"As you may or may not know, Alice saw Bella being changed in a few weeks. So as her final acts of being human, she would like to spend a little quality time with each of us one-on-one. Is that okay with all of you?" Edward explained. Emmett jumped up.

"I CALL HER FIRST!!" Rosalie smacked his head and pulled him back down to the couch.

"But I want her first!" Alice argued. Esme cleared her throat.

"We'll do this the fair way." She said in a calm voice.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Emmett asked anxiously.

"Dude, what the Hell is your problem tonight? Did you drink drugged animal blood?" Jasper demanded.

"I dunno. I is a vampire! We do funny thingers!" Emmett babbled on.

"And no, I wasn't going to say Rock-Paper-Scissors." Esme said, looking at her giant son with a disbelieving look. "I was going to draw straws."

"Ooooh! I see!" Emmett started.

"SHUT-UP EMMETT!" We all yelled. Emmett made an invisible key and locked his mouth shut. At this point, I think the babies were more mature than Emmett. Esme left the room and came back a minute later with eight straws.

"What's the eighth straw for?" I asked.

"For your time with the babies of course!" I smiled in agreement. Esme handed out straws to all of us. We then compared and the room was suddenly filled with groans and cheers. The order for the next few days was:

Rosalie

Esme

Jasper

Carlisle

Alice

Emmett

Edward

Babies

"Okay, here are the rules," Edwards started. "We each have two hours with her. And she must be UNHARMED!" We all looked at Emmett, who just smiled and waved. "Okay?"

Everybody agreed and we all left the living room to do whatever. Edward carried me back to our room. "So you excited about tomorrow?" Edward asked?

"Scared, excited, and worried that Emmett might be hyper…" Edward chuckled, picked up both babies, and we all snuggled on the bed for some well-deserved family time.

The next day, I got up bright in early. I picked out a pair of plain blue jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. Edward came up into our room while I was yanking my brush through my tangled hair. He took the brush from my hands, and easily brushed my hair into a smooth brown river.

"Good morning love." He murmured.

"Morning." I kissed his cold, hard lips. He pulled away-as always- too soon.

"Now you know how much I want to spend the day with you love, but you have two hours with each of us. And I have something EXTRA special for our time." He smiled his crooked smile, and my heart seemed to beat out of my chest. He pushed me out of the door way to see Rosalie. She was waiting at the foot of the stairs wearing a beige sweater and black tight shorts. (A weird combination, but hey, she looked good!)

"So, Bella, ready for your two hours?" Rosalie smiled a smug smile and I gulped.

"I'm afraid." I whispered. Rosalie laughed.

"It's not bad silly! Come on." She grabbed my hand and drug me to her red convertible and we were soon speeding down the high way.

"So where are we going?" I asked in a timid voice.

"We are going to the car dealership. Time to get rid of your junk heap for good!" I laughed. And we both started singing to _Love song_ as it came onto the radio. After the song was over, I hesitated to ask Rose what I wanted to ask her. "Earth to Bella? Come on!" We were in a Dodge dealership.

"Hello, my name is Bill. Can I help you two lovely ladies with something today?" Bill was short and fat with gray hair and a full gray beard. His brown eyes were looking at Rosalie's chest, and they never left.

"Hi. We're looking for a car for my sister-in-law here." Rosalie didn't seem to mind Bill's eyes.

"Well, we have a large variety of cars. Let's look around…." He showed us many cars, but many were so expensive! Rosalie told me that price was no problem, but I still felt bad.

"And here we have the 2008 Dodge Charger. It has a 3.5L high-output V7 engine, with 17 inch cast aluminum wheels. It comes with a SIRIES satellite radio and an eight way power driver seat. It also has ESP, ABS, and traction control." Bill pointed to a really shiny black car. I didn't know what the Hell he was talking about, but whatever it was it had to be good because Rosalie's eyes lit up!

"How much?" I asked right away.

"It's only 26,000 dollars. It's a pretty good deal considering all it's got." 26,000! That's a lot! But I had to admit, I loved the car.

"Do you like it Bella?" Rosalie asked. I was going to lie and try to get a cheaper car, but I couldn't seem to make my lips say the words. I slowly nodded.

"But could I get one of those thingy's on top of the trunk?" I asked excitedly.

"You mean a spoiler?" Rose asked.

"YEAH! That!"

"Of course! So is this a sale ladies?" Bill asked.

"Yes it is!" Rosalie gave the man 26,000 dollars right on the spot. Bill's eyes grew wide. He probably didn't think we would pay it off today. Bill found the paper work, and also found a model with a spoiler. Rosalie then gave me a small charm of my car.

"It's for later, just put it in your pocket." She whispered. I did what she said and we were soon ready to leave. "Well Bella, would you like to drive home?" I laughed and nodded.

"But before we go home, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella." Rosalie looked straight in my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Rosalie, would you be Michael's godmother?" Rosalie's mouth fell agape, and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh yes! Oh Bella thank you!" She threw her stone arms around me and twirled me in the air. We both laughed. "Thank you Bella. I don't deserve this."

"You do Rose." I smiled, and we both hugged one more time before we drove home in our separate cars. I loved my car. It rules! When we pulled up to the house, Esme was waiting, with Carlisle standing next to her.

"Wow! What a car Bella!" Esme exclaimed. I laughed. "Is it okay if Carlisle and I shared two hours? We wanted to take you out together."

"That's fine with me." Carlisle and Esme both linked my arms with one of there's, and we walked to the Mercedes. We arrived at a movie theatre.

"We wanted to show you how much you changed this family." Esme said. We walked into an empty theatre.

"I rented the theatre out so I could show you some home-movies we've made over the years." Carlisle explained. We all took a seat and soon a movie was being shown on the screen. It was from 1960. All the Cullen's had funny hair dos and clothes. But they all looked happy, except for Edward. He laughed and smiled, but not the way I ever saw. It didn't seem to go deep. They were in the middle of a game of soccer. Esme was taping. They all seemed to have fun, but again Edward didn't seem so happy.

The next video was from 1990. The Cullen's were currently living in Alaska with Tanya and her family. It was Christmas Eve, and they were having a party. Emmett was dancing like an idiot in the middle of the floor with Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were kissing under the Mistletoe, and Carlisle and Esme were quietly chatting. Tanya's family was spread apart, either dancing, or kissing, or having a friendly wrestling match. Then the camera was pointed at Edward, who was sitting in a corner staring off into space. He didn't look happy, just like in the other movie.

The next movie was from the first summer after Edward and I met each other. As the camera was pointed at me, I hid behind Edward and complained about being on camera. Edward laughed and smiled. But not like in the other movies. His smile met his twinkling eyes. And his laugh was loud. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a big kiss. Alice then started playing with my hair and pouted when Jasper pulled her away.

"I just wanna fix it!" She screamed as he carried her to another room. Emmett was making fun of my bright red face. And Rosalie was sort of smiling. The movie then ended.

"Do you see the changes in everyone Bella? Especially Edward. You've made him so happy!" Esme smiled.

"We love you Bella. I couldn't imagine life without you." We all started laughing when he said life.

"Thank-you for being so loving. I'm happy to have parents like you." I whispered. Carlisle then dropped a small video-camera charm into my hand, and Esme gave me a heart shaped charm.

"For later." They both told me. I dropped the charms in my pocket. What was with the charms? Esme and Carlisle drove me home where Jasper and Emmett were waiting.

"Seems like someone stole our idea for sharing two hours." Jasper said.

"STEALERS! STEALERS!" Emmett yelled. We all stared at him. His hyper-ness didn't seem to have gone away. Esme sighed and walked with Carlisle back into the house.

"So what are we doing my brothers?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. I knew the next two hours would be super fun.

"Well, you're going to need a need for speed, and that pretty new car of yours." Emmett said smugly.

"We're gonna race baby!" Jasper exclaimed. And the atmosphere got excited with him.

"But where?"

"We know of a place." Emmett started jumping. "LET'S GO NOW!" Jasper laughed.

"Bella, we're gonna each need to take our own cars, so just follow Emmett, okay?"

"Alrighty." We each went to our own cars. Emmett was in-front, me in the middle, and Jasper in the rear. We turned onto the main high way, but soon turned off into a dirt highway, which I never knew existed. We stopped after being on the road for about ten minutes and ahead of us was miles and miles of blacktop. It wasn't a part of any road parking lot. Just randomly there. (A/N: SHH! Just go with it people!)

"Well Bella, who's it gonna be? Me or Emmett?"

"Emmett!" I screeched automatically. Emmett's booming laugh almost shook the ground, and soon we were back in our cars behind a line Jasper had drawn with chalk, revving our engines ready to go.

"On your marks…" Emmett revved his jeeps engine super loud. "Get set…." I pushed my pretty Charger's engine to the Limit. "GO!" And we were both off. I tried not to look at Emmett, and just look at the road, but it was hard when Emmett was shouting at me through his window making funny faces. We were neck in neck, when I saw Jasper, (well, a gray blob, but that's because he was running at vampire speed) running to the other end of the concrete slab. I thought I was going to win hands down with my Charger. But Emmett's Jeep was fast! He beat me by a mile. He climbed out of his jeep, his booming laugh already hurting my ears.

"Beat ya Bella! Whoop! Shows who the king is and who the chump is!" I glared at him. If looks could kill, well, he'd be dead.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Ready Bella?" Jasper pulled on his riding helmet and jumped on his motorcycle that Edward had once bought to ride with me.

"I'll win this time for sure! Hope you don't mind losing."

"Don't count on it _sis_! I'll barely have to push the gas petal!" We both pulled our vehicles up to the starting line and waited for Emmett to say go.

"One two, skip a few, ninety-nine….um…GO!" My tires screeched against the black top as I rammed my foot down onto the peddle. This time, I just kept my eyes on Emmett who had already ran to the other side of the slab. I didn't let the gas up at all, and I was surprised that I actually won.

"HAHAHA! TAKE THAT JASPER!" I crowed. Jasper's expression turned sour and I suddenly got angry.

"Oh calm down Jazz. She beat you fair and square. Unlike me, the king of kings!"

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper yelled. I laughed.

"I love you guys. Thanks for a great race, but we gotta get going. Your two hours are almost up." I smiled. Emmett and Jasper's eyes turned sad. "But before we go. I wanna ask you something Emmett." Emmett jumped up and down.

"What is it?? WHAT!?"

"Calm down." I giggled. "Emmett, will you be Michael's God father?" Emmett spun around in a circle.

"YES!! YAY!" I laughed some more, but I noticed the bitter-sweet look on Jasper's face.

"Oh don't be sad Jasper! I want you to be Serena's God father." Jasper seemed too literally glow.

"Group Hug!" Jasper yelled, and then enforced. I was stuck in the middle between to rock hard vampires. It hurt, but it was so nice. "Now we have something for you Bella." Jasper gave me a charm with a "You're #1!" on it, and Emmett gave me one with a "Favorite Sister of Emmett Cullen" on it. This time I didn't even bother asking. These were for later.

When we got back to the house, Alice was waiting with Rosalie at her side and the babies in a stroller.

"I know you wanted to take the babies out shopping with us. So we decided to do it now." Alice squealed. Serena and Michael were wearing matching yellow jumpers, but each had there own name on them. Rosalie pushed the stroller to my car and put the babies in the back seat. I got in the back along with them and Rosalie was sitting in the passenger seat while Alice got ready to drive my new baby. Alice's small foot pushed slightly on the peddle, and smiled when the engine let out a 'purr.' "To the mall!" Alice yelled, and sped down the high way to Forks' small mall. We got there in record time. Eight minutes and seven seconds. We beat our old record by over a minute! Soon we were out of the car and into the ball heading towards Baby Gap. Rosalie was pushing the stroller around with a giant smile on her face. Every once in a while, she would make funny faces at the babies, or talk to them.

"See that boy over there Serena. He's a nine. He would have been a ten but he's going out with the slut- I mean not nice Jessica Stanley." I looked up to see who Rosalie was talking about, but it was a man I never saw before. But he was pretty cute. Jessica Stanley and a lot of my old friends from high school. Angela, Mike, (Who I just realized has the same name as Michael!! Why the Hell did I name him that!?) Lauren, Ben, and Eric. I would have to say hello before we left. When we walked into baby gap, I was amazed by all the small baby clothes. They were so adorable! Alice was already speed walking through the store, a pile of clothes in her arms. I walked over to the dress rack to pick some dresses out for Serena. In the end, I picked out a pink dress, and a green dress that had corresponding ribbons on them. They were adorable. I also picked out a blue plaid jumper for Michael. I was going to look for more, but Alice came back with tons of clothes for Serena and Rosalie had tons for Michael. So with we paid for what we had and decided to get some lunch for me at Ruby Tuesdays.

Luck didn't seem to be on my side today. The group of my friends that I had seen earlier were seated a few tables away from us. Jessica's eyes widened when she looked me over. I almost laughed. I barely weighed anymore than I had before I found out I was pregnant. I love my body! Angela and Mike immediately stood up and came over to talk to me.

"Oh My God! Bella they are so adorable! What are there names?" Angela asked eagerly. She touched Michael's nose and he cooed.

"There names are Michael and Serena." I smiled.

"You named one after me Bella? Just kidding." Mike kneeled down so he was at eye level with Serena. "Hey cutie!" Serena started to cry.

"Hey Mike, your face scared the baby! Come back over so you don't scare it anymore" Eric called from there table.

"That's our queue. See you later Bella." Angela waved and they both went back to there table.

"That was nice." Alice said under her breath.

"It was." I stared out into space, sipping at my Coke that the waiter had just given me.

"So Bella, why did you want us to go shopping? You HATE shopping." Alice said.

I sighed before answering. "I wanted to spend some time with my angels, and hopefully make a memory of them when I'm not able to touch them." Rosalie patted my hand.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll be holding them in your arms again before you know it." I quickly ate my salad and we left. But when we were outside, Alice took me to Victoria's Secret.

"What are we doing here?" I whined.

"You'll see. Just stand right here." Alice pushed me into a dressing room and a few minutes later she threw over a bra and panty set that was so… sexy.

"When will I where this thing? And how the Hell do you get it on?!"

"It is a cute mesh and lace lingerie set. Leave it on. I want you to use it to torture Edward later." Alice helped me pull it on when I couldn't figure it out. I was tomato red. She pulled the tags off and paid for them while I got my clothes back on. We walked out of the store arm in arm back to Rosalie.

"Alice, I know you probably already saw this, but will you be Serena's godmother?" I asked timidly. But of course, Alice will be Alice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! YES!" She started jumping up and down.

"Shhhh! Jeez Alice." I started to laugh with her. When she finally calmed down, she dropped a charm in my hand. It was a shopping bag. I shook my head and went to go sit on the bench where Rose was sitting with the twins. Rosalie then gave me another charm.

"This one is from Serena and Michael." It was a picture of them in there yellow jump suits. She must have gotten it today.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do with out sisters like you." Tears built up in my eyes and we all hugged.

"We need to get you home!" Alice exclaimed. And we were soon home again. Edward was not outside waiting for me. When I got out of the car, I heard my lullaby pouring through the windows. "Come on Bella!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie had the babies out already. I ran into the house where all the Cullen's we're waiting.

"What's all this?" I asked. Carlisle smiled.

"This is when we tell you what the charms were for." He said. Rosalie stepped forward with a silver charm bracelet. She took the car charm out of my pocket and put in on the bracelet.

"This one represents that you are an official fast driver." We all laughed. Carlisle and Esme stepped up next.

"The video camera represents the family movies to come. And the one we're making right now." Carlisle laughed and pointed to the corner where I saw a camera recording us. I didn't care at that moment.

"The heart," Esme explained, "Represents all the love you have given to this family." They each attached there charms and stepped back.

"The one I gave you means that you actually beat a Cullen while racing." Jasper smirked. I attached that one myself.

"And you're my favorite sista from another mista! So that's what mine means!" Emmett bellowed. It was added to the bracelet.

"The shopping bags represent how much you shop to make me happy." Alice squealed and attached her charm.

"And the last." My angel's voice murmured "Is to remind you of your loving babies." He then attached the picture of Michael and Serena. But he also put on the crystal heart charm he had given me so long ago. I couldn't help myself. I started to cry.

"Thank y-you so much e-everyone." I said between sobs.

"We all love you Bella. Now it's time for Edward's two hours. Go enjoy yourselves!" Alice cheered.

"You ready love?" Edward asked. I simply nodded and Edward pulled me into his arms and started running at vampire speed. In two minutes, we were at our meadow. "Now before we start, I have to tell you that I just had Alice send an email to Renee saying that you died in a car crash on the way home." I took a deep breath and tried not to think about Renee's reaction. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"No! I wanted to say good bye of course, but I don't think I could. You always seem to do the right things for me." I kissed his lips.

"Okay, now we can have some fun." Edward's mouth pressed onto mine. My heart beat went wild, and my breath turned into pants. "I have a promise to keep Bella."

_**LEAMON**_

Edward's hands knotted in my hair, and pulled my face to his. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, but my body reacted naturally. I pulled his shirt over his head and he pulled my shirt and jeans down. He gasped at my underwear.

"You want to torture me woman!" He snapped, and pulled his own pants and boxers down. We both started to kiss again and laid on the ground. I was on the bottom and Edward was soon on top of me, his lips never leaving my mouth. He removed my panties and unhooked my bra. His cold hands softly massaged my breasts and I moaned. He laughed in approval. I lips then started down my neck, in-between my chest, down my belly button and all the way to the place he wanted most. He kissed it before angling himself to enter me. He worked his way in ever so softly and came back out. He started to kiss me and do it at the same time. My body started to react with his, tightening and loosening, my hips rising.

"Bella!" He moaned.

"Edward, HARDER!" I screamed. Our bodies went faster, and harder, and we hit our peak. Slowly, we ran out of breath and he removed himself and just cradled me in his arms.

_**LEAMON Over! **_**(A/N: Sorry. I'm not good at writing lemons. I obviously never had sex before. I'm just going off of one's I read.**

"I love you Bella." He kissed me one last time on my mouth before I fell asleep in his arms.

**Sorry about the lemon. It sucks. But hey. I GOT A CHAPTER OUT! I've been working hard on this for days! Summers coming and I should be able to update more. Thanks to all my readers and to my editor Angela! Her user name Is _Falling Faster _and she has some great stories! Go read them! I don't own Twilight! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Be My Valentine**


	28. The Change

**Omg! I am soooooo sorry! "But summer's coming soon and I should be able to update more." HA! That's funny. I'm still super busy! Please exscuse any mistakes in this chapter. I didn't run it past my editors because it's almost one in the morning. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie! Oh! By the way! There are links in my profile to pictures of Bella's car, the twin's clothing, and other things. Go check it out! **

I woke up knowing that today was the day. The day I was going to be changed into a vampire. The day I was going to be changed so I could be with Edward forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. I didn't even know that he knew I was awake.

"I'm thinking that I'm almost worthy to be standing next to you." I sighed and nuzzled into his side.

"What are you talking about? You're perfect Bella."

"Yeah, okay." I rolled my eyes.

"It's true! Bella, no one makes me happy or makes me feel anything the way you do. You are perfect. You're perfect for me. Don't you remember those videos Carlisle and Esme showed you?"

"Yes, but…" I couldn't think of a supporting argument. Edward was so close I couldn't think. His perfect ice cold lips met mine, and I suddenly wanted him. "Edward…" I trailed off in embarrassment.

"I was hoping you wanted to go again." He growled. (A/N: I'm not even going to try.) We made love for an hour when I collapsed on the bed, my breath rapid.

"I'm going to miss that." I grumbled.

"But it won't be for long love." We pulled our clothes on and Edward picked me up bridal style and took me down stairs.

"OH MY GOD! MY BROTHER IS NO LONGER SEXUALLY DEPRIVED!" Emmett yelled and slapped his brother on the back.

"Shut-up Emmett!" Edward growled.

"And I must say Bella, could you be any louder? I could hear you moan and groan, and I also hear you're-" Edward cut him off.

"Emmett, if you say anything about my wives sexual skill, I will have to bring out the tape." That threw Emmett for a loop.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would. And I know a couple of people who would kick your ass if they found out." Edward sneered.

"Fine." Emmett stormed off. But then Alice skipped into the room.

"Are you sure Bella?" She asked me. I knew she was asking about my decision to move my change to today.

"Yeah. Later." Edward looked confused, not knowing what we were talking about. He turned to Alice, but she must have been blocking her thoughts, because his face stayed confused.

"Don't worry Edward, just stick with your plan for today." Alice said. She winked at Edward and left.

"So what's the plan for today Eddie-poo?" Edward sighed.

"Do NOT call me Eddie-poo, and you'll see. First, go take a shower and I'll get the twins dressed.

"Okay." He ran us up the stairs and I got my toiletry bag while he grabbed diapers. The hot water came out right away. I would never get used to not having to wait for hot water. But even the water could not ease my mind away. What was Edward planning this time? I absent-mindedly washed myself and got out of the shower, only to find Alice waiting for me on the toilet.

"SHIT! Alice!" I cried as I grabbed a towel to cover myself.

"It's not as if I haven't already seen you naked. I had a vision of you and Edward and it was not a pretty sight…..Anyway, I have some clothes picked out already for you!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room where there was a pair of jean capriees and a light blue sweater with white tennis shoes to wear. I stared at her. This was something I would pick out.

"It's your last day being human. You should wear whatever and do whatever you want." I stopped breathing. My last day as being human. I said goodbye to everyone. Except Jacob. I didn't want him to attack us. So as soon as I was changed, we we're moving.

"Breathe Bella!" I obeyed.

"Sorry."

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded with more confidence than I felt at that moment.

"Sure as I will ever be." She smiled at me in encouragement and left the room so I could get dressed. When I came out of the room, Edward was waiting for me, a twin in each arm. He smiled at me and bent down as carefully as he could so I could kiss him. "Where are we going Edward?"

"You'll see, love." Edward and I each put a twin in there car seat in the new mini van. We then got in ourselves.

Edward pulled a blind fold over my eyes, and when the car stopped I was instructed to hold onto Edward's neck. (Edward carried a twin in each arm) We ran at vampire speed and I'm surprised we didn't emotionally scar the kids. But Edward guided me to a blanket, and told me to take my blind fold off.

We were in the meadow. And it was perfect.

"See that camera?" Edward pointed to a camera a few yards away from us. "It's recording us. This is our first home movie as a family. And there's lunch for you and you have to give these guys there lunch." I laughed.

"Let me do that now." Edward turned away with Serena in his arms while I fed Michael, and then we switched babies. When I finished, Edward fed me my lunch, flame minion, which apparently he cooked himself.

"Well at least my last meal as human was delicious." I mumbled as I laid back into Edward's chest.

His body went rigid.

"Last meal?" He asked, confusion is his voice.

"I thought Alice would have told you in her thoughts. I want to get changed today Edward." I whispered. His cold stone arms wrapped around me, and Michael and Serena both gurgled from there carriers.

"If that's what you want." He whispered, and kissed my hair. "Then I should hunt. We all should hunt." He said to himself. Edward then put the babies and me on the grass and had everything cleaned up in a matter of seconds.

"I love you Edward." I whispered. I couldn't help but cry. He pulled me into his arms once again.

"And I love you Bella. I always will. But think of it this way, when you get changed, we'll be together forever." Edward wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I didn't think that you thought the same way I did." I chuckled.

"I always have, my Bella, but now we should get home. You need to rest, I need to hunt, and soon we'll be together again." I nodded and once our family was all situated, Edward ran us back to the mini-van. Edward drove slowly for a change on the way home.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about all the things I can do with you without hurting you." He smiled. "I can't wait." I smiled.

"Then drive man! DRIVE!" Edward hit the gas pedal as hard as he could without breaking it and we sped home.

As soon as we pulled up, Edward gave me a quick kiss, and then jumped out of the car, running with all the Cullen's, except for Alice who was walking towards the car.

"I already hunted." She said as she took both of the twin's carriers out of the van and walked them to the house with me trailing a little behind. "Bella, you look tired. You're going to need all the strength you can get, so how about you go take a nap?"

"Okay. Will you take care of the twins?" She nodded. I smiled at her. "Thanks Alice, I don't know what I would do without you." Alice took the twins into the kitchen while I walked upstairs. Would this be my last time walking up these stairs human? I took each step slowly, cherishing the moment, and I suddenly was at my bedroom door. I walked in side and lay on our bed, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I had too much to think about.

Edward COULDN'T be their after the venom was released into my body. I couldn't bear to see him in pain from seeing me in so much pain. And someone needed to take care of our children. I don't want them to hear me scream.

"Alice." I whispered. Alice was next to me in a flash.

"Yes, Bella?"

"After Edward b-bites me," I took in a shaky breath. "Will you make sure he takes the twins and they go somewhere they can't hear me scream? Please Alice." I felt tears forming in my eyes

"Of course Bella. I'll do everything I can to keep him away. Now get some rest." Alice started to hum softly, and even though it wasn't Edward's voice, I fell asleep.

"Wake up mommy. Wake up!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see Edward next to me, and I felt to little bundles on top of me.

"Hey guys!" I chirped. "How are my angels?" Serena smiled while Michael yawned. "What? Do I bore you?" Edward chuckled softly.

"Well, I have some good news." I looked up at Edward's face. "Carlisle contacted Aro, and he doesn't mind about the babies, as long as you get changed. Which we told him was today. So we're all safe." I let out a deep breath.

"Thank God." Edward kissed my lips softly. "Now I have some news for you Edward." I took in a deep breath. "You know how I want you to change me?" He nodded his head. "Well, as soon as you have released the venom, I want you to take the twins and go far away from here."

"But-"

"No buts. Edward, there will be nothing you can do to stop the pain. And I don't want Serena and Michael hearing me scream. Please Edward. For me?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and took deep breaths.

"I will do anything for you love."

"Thank-you Edward." I snuggled into his chest and made my grip a little tighter around the twins. We stayed like this for…I don't even know how long, but after a while. Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Are we all ready?" He asked calmly.

"Yes." I whispered. I kissed each of the babies one last time, and handed them to Edward, who handed them to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry my love." Edward kissed my lips, and moved slowly to my neck.

And bit it.

As soon as his lips came into contact with my skin, the pain was excruciating. I was in so much pain that I barely noticed Edward take the twins out of the room, and I heard the mini-van start and drive away. As soon as I couldn't hear the roar of the vans engine, I started to scream, for it burned. And there was nothing I could do but wait.

"Please kill me!" I begged Emmett, who was sitting on the sofa in Edward's room. "Please Emmett!" I cried. Emmett looked away and was sobbing tearless sobs.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"SOMEONE PLEASE KILL ME!" I screamed.

No matter how much I screamed and cried, no one would kill me. And as the burning got worse, the more I screamed, and eventually my voice grew hoarse and I could not longer scream. I ignored everyone after that. I wouldn't respond. I just focused on the pain, and realized that it was growing smaller and smaller. Untill I realized I was no longer burning.

"Bella? Has the burning stopped?" A small girl asked. What was her name? Alice! Yes that was it.

"Yes Alice." She smiled when I said her name.

"Would you like to see yourself?"

"Yes please." Alice held out a mirror, and I couldn't believe how beautiful I was. My usually pale skin was even paler, but was perfect with out any blemishes. My brown hair was shiny and looked like it was just done by a professional. My body was a perfect hour glass. And my eyes, I was shocked to not see my chocolate brown eyes. The eyes that were staring back at me were a bright crimson. They looked dangerous.

"Wow Bella! You look…amazing!" I turned around and saw, Emmett. I smiled to myself that I was remembering the names easily.

"Thanks Emmett." Jasper and Rosalie followed by Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, all of them wearing big smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry about asking you to kill me." I said shyly.

"Don't be silly Bella, we all said that. Believe me!" Rosalie chirped.

"You do look wonderful Bella." Jasper added.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Esme said.

"Now that you're ready, I think we should take you hunting." Carlisle announced.

"But what if I catch a human scent?"

"We'll all be right there to stop you. Alice, will Bella get away?" Alice's porcelain face smoothed, and then she opened her eyes.

"All will be well Bella." Alice said.

"Then let's go!" And I ran downstairs and out the door, surprised at the speed.

"Isn't it Awesome!?" Emmett yelled running next to me as we headed deep into the forest. I laughed and suddenly Emmett stopped. There in front of us was a deer.

"All of us have hunted recently, so only you need to hunt." Emmett explained. I nodded and turned to the deer. I took a big breath in, and I smelled blood.

But I had no urge to drink it.

"What's the matter Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"I, I don't have any urge to kill it." I whispered.

"Well, can you try to drink it?"

"I can drink it, I just don't want to." I explained. I shuddered and let my senses take over, and soon the deer was dead, it's lifeless body on the ground. "That was gross." All the Cullen's looked at me, stunned.

"H-how is that possible?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's go back to the house and discuss this." Esme suggested, and we were soon back in our living room.

"Why am I not attracted to blood Carlisle?" I asked, not bothering to avoid the question.

"I'm not quite sure Bella. I think it may have to do with when you were human. Remember how you would always cringe at the first sign of blood?" I nodded. "Well I think you are still repulsed by blood. I have a theory that we take our strongest human trait to this life. For you that apparently is you apprehension to blood. Plus the fact that Edward can't read your mind. And neither could Aro. And Jane couldn't hurt you either." At the sound of Edward's name, I remembered him and the twins. "So that is my power? I'm not attracted to blood?"

"I guess so." Carlisle said.

"Do you think then that, I could go around the twins?" I asked hesitantly. We all turned to Alice who was already looking.

"Oh my God." She murmured. "You're not even attracted to human blood!" She squealed.

"So they can come home!?" I yelled." Alice nodded and all I could do was jump up and down and be happy. "Call Edward!" I begged, to excited to do anything. Alice left the room and came back in five minutes.

"He will be here in ten minutes." I squealed some more. But I stopped. I didn't want to hurt them. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine." I hugged him and whispered thank you into his ear. And we all were quiet, waiting for Edward's return.

I heard the sound of a car pull up, and Alice ran outside. My Greek god walked through the door and looked as beautiful as the day I had met him

"Bella," He whispered. His mouth agape while his eyes studied me.

"Edward!" I cried and ran into him open arms.

"Oh my Bella, my sweet Bella! Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what? Changing me? Edward, you can finally not have to worry about hurting me!" We kissed and kissed untill Emmett coughed. Edward just chuckled.

"Are you guys ready to see mommy?" Alice cooed as she walked through the door with my babies in her arms. She put her arms out for me to grab the twins, but I couldn't. I was too afraid I was going to hurt them.

"It's alright love, truly. Just take them gently." Edward urged. I held out my arms and Alice put Serena and Michael into them. I held them tight enough not to fall, but loose enough that I wasn't hurting them.

"They're so warm." I whispered. "How can I not be hurting them? I barely had anytime to practice using my strength."

"I think it's because of your motherly instincts. You automatically know what to do." Esme stated.

"Awesome." I said. And we all laughed.

"Now all we have to do is pack up our stuff, and then we're going to move." Carlisle said.

"Where to?"

"We're moving to Stars Hollow, Connecticut." I smiled.

"Bella, there going to pack, but right now, I think we could use a little family time." Edward said happily. I nodded, and we both ran up to our room.

"Are you happy?" I asked Edward.

"Of course I am! I will love you no matter what Bella. Are you happy?"

"I'm the happiest I've ever been in my…existence." I chuckled.

With Edward at my side, and our children in our arms, there's nothing that could make me happier.

This is the life I was always meant to live.

**There you have it folks. The last chapter of surprises. -Cries- But there is a new story in my profile that I think you will all love! Please review this chapter and thanks a bunch to all my loyal fans who stuck with me this whole way! Please go read my new story! It's called, "Who Knew". And if anybody wants a sequel, just let me know and I might write one! Bye!**

**Be My Valentine**


	29. Hey Everyone!

Hey guys! It's been….forever. Anyway, I know I promised a sequel to _Surprises_, but I'm currently writing _Who Knew_. But…I have barely readers. Please, please, PLEASE go check it out! I'm working on _Surprises_' sequel, but I'm idea-less. So until I get some creative juices flowin' for that story, please go read and review _Who Knew_! I promise the writing and grammar will be much better than in _Surprises_. Love you guys!

~Be My Valentine


End file.
